


你在看著我嗎

by SangZhong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Fukuroudani, Gen, Inarizaki, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangZhong/pseuds/SangZhong
Summary: 【排球少年】【稻荷崎】【侑北】【黑道AU】「神明大人，還真是個冷血無情的家夥呢。」
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一章：路邊雙胞胎別亂踩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （其實還沒有想好題目 :P）  
> 劇情向，非常慢熱，只是寫著玩玩~  
> 如果是單純想看肉文的話對不起呀，這裏應該算是沒有肉吧。  
> 後面會有分屍，有屠殺，有强暴，有酷刑，還有髒話預警。
> 
> 反正稻荷崎給我的感覺就很黑幫 :)

稻荷崎小隊基地，内廳裏一片死寂中輕輕地回響著一把淡淡的嗓音。

「撿到雙胞胎？」北信介低頭看著幾封密信，連眼睛都不眨：「放回去。」

「可是，他們還是小孩子耶，又冷又餓的，隨便丟在一邊會死的吧。」角名說。

北信介依舊不改强硬的態度：「我們不也是小孩子嗎，自己的命自己負責。」

「北哥……」

「別説了，煩。」北信介輕輕皺了皺眉——那是他今天唯一一個表情。

角名不敢説話了，在心裏嘆了口氣。他沒告訴北哥，他這是先斬後奏，這倆小孩現在就在客房裏睡覺呢。現在好了，進退兩難。

*

今天的晚飯是飯糰。鷄絲、紫菜、還有鷄蛋。

他的目光游離在三個飯糰之間，十秒後，紫菜。

北信介張口要吃，忽然餘光瞥到了門外兩對可憐兮兮的大眼睛。大眼睛的主人好像沒意識到自己藏身之處早已暴露，只顧一副饞相盯住別人的晚飯。

兩隻一模一樣？

北信介把差點丟掉飯糰去拔槍的手縮了回來。

什麽鬼？早就撿回來了？

餓了？角名沒給他們點吃的？

北信介低頭輕輕咬了一口，紫菜發出了清脆裂開的聲音，門外其中一隻的眼睛明顯亮了起來。

他細嚼慢嚥地吃掉一個，收拾掉一桌子的筆墨紙硯，把剩下的飯糰都留在桌上，徑自走了。

*

「阿蘭，有活了。」北信介輕輕揚了揚手中的信道：「半個月内，廢了烏野的影山，兩個月後挑掉整個團夥。」

「老大瘋了吧——」尾白一把搶過了信：「烏野不是那個最近混得很大的小團夥嗎，因爲幾個新加入的小弟，連青城都被他們打了個半死。」

「是。」北信介淡淡地說：「及川傷了，角名說前兩天他們的賭場關門不幹了，明擺著的免戰牌，連面子都管不上。」

「及川居然沒説什麽嗎？」

「默許了吧。青城不是音駒，人命比較重要。」北信介又説：「畢竟一旦及川不行，青城就跟槍沒了瞄準鏡一樣。京穀衝動不能用，金田一太年輕還成不了氣候，花卷又不愛出頭，只剩下一個岩泉抗不過烏野兩座大炮和萬里長城。」

「萬里長城？」

「月島，縣内高中散打冠軍。還是個學生呢，不知道烏野用了什麽手段把他召過去的。」

「那就是明擺著叫我們去碰釘子唄。」尾白放下了信：「我們能打過大炮嗎？」

「你和角名也是大炮。」北信介說：「畢竟正規賽事比不過地下擂臺，我覺得月島打打青城可以，不過絕不是角名的對手，構不成威脅。」

「也是。」

「影山和另外一座大炮是職高的老大，初生之犢不怕虎，贏就贏在夠陰夠狠。但要論拳脚，沒幾個人打得過你。這樣吧，打鐵趁熱，先讓赤木和角名帶人去摸清影山的行蹤，過兩天就適時下手，以免夜長夢多。」北信介眼中露出了寒光：「記得條善寺嗎？這種小團夥，混起來的速度越快，死得就越慘。」

「我聼你的。」尾白點了點頭。

「對了。」北信介忽然說：「我總覺得有人要找我們的茬，這幾天行動都小心一點，別落把柄。」

「誰要找茬？」

「自己人。」

*

北信介幾乎每個晚飯都是飯糰。

「謝謝。」伸手接過角名手中的盤子，北信介瞥了他一眼，發現他臉上汗珠冒得厲害。角名很少心慌，但一緊張就渾身冒汗，還是很誇張的那種，兩年來完全不曾成功控制住。第一次出動去掃別人的場子時，他緊張得槍都拿不穩，最後沒辦法了只好換成刀。

沒有特別反應，北信介的目光落在了盤子上。蟹柳、三文魚、紫菜。

什麽時候能來個紫菜、紫菜、紫菜啊？

角名前脚剛離開，那兩對大眼睛後脚就出現了。

北信介朝他們招招手。

大眼睛嚇了一跳，互相看了一眼，又看了看他。

他只好又招了招手。

「蟹柳三文魚紫菜，紫菜是我的，誰也別跟我爭。」北信介面無表情地說：「剩下兩個你們自己分。」

大眼睛相互看了一眼，左邊那隻伸手去拿三文魚飯糰，右邊那隻見了撅起了嘴。

「叫什麽？」北信介問道。

「北哥。」

「……我問你們叫什麽名字。」

「侑。宮侑。」左邊那隻説道。

「治。」右邊那隻接著説。

……分不出來。但左邊那隻瞳色比較淺一點，先這麽認著吧。

「多大了？」

「十五了。」宮侑一臉「我老大不小了」的表情説道。

什麽嘛，只比自己小一嵗，爲什麽看著那麽幼稚？

是自己心態太操老了吧……不不不，再怎麽操老也不能把比自己小一嵗的人看成小孩子啊。

宮侑忽然說：「北哥，你多大了？」

「嗯？你們猜我多大了？」

「十四吧。」宮侑眨眨眼說，扭頭看向自己兄弟。

「十三。」宮治説著咬了口飯糰。

……我去你們媽的。

*

今天的飯糰，九個。

「那麽多。」

角名看起來心情不錯，也不緊張了：「天天把晚飯分給別人，白哥怕你吃不好。」

「你還好意思説。」北信介淡淡地說：「隨便帶人進來偷偷收留還不通報，該當何罪？」

角名低下了頭。

「不就是收留兩個流浪兒嗎。」

角名擡起了頭。

「我有那麽可怕嗎？」拿起一個紫菜飯糰，北信介吐出舌尖輕輕沾了沾。

角名搖搖頭，笑彎了眼角。

「尾白跟你們説了嗎？」

「是的。」角名立刻換上了一臉嚴肅：「影山的大致行程，已經開始查了。」

「有什麽困難一定要説。記住，安全至上。」

「我知道。」

「千萬不要暴露身份。」

「是。」

*

「影山和日向，他們一般都形影不離，一起下課、一起打架，基本上白天都是整群兄弟在一起，只有放學後會兩個人單獨去打機。」角名在地圖上用紅筆畫出了連接職高和兩人住家的路綫，又圈出了網吧：「但職高最近局勢有點亂，兩個人都有一爭高下主事職高的能力。」

「那兩座大炮嗎？」銀島問道。

「是。角名，直接進入正題吧，就算他們沒幾個兄弟，我們也不可能大白天地在學校就動手。」尾白說道。

「白哥所言極是。所以非要廢了影山的話，就只能選在半夜時分，在他們兩個回家時分岔的路上。」角名停了下來，又說：「除非連日向一起廢了，但我個人認爲，如果有機會讓他們之間互相猜疑的話會更好玩。」

赤木忽然打岔道：「北哥，其實我們這幾天查下來，覺得月島更好對付一點，他挺自命清高的，基本不帶兄弟，是個獨行俠。」

「我們不怕影山。」北信介站在最後方冷冷地説道：「要拆就拆大炮，稻荷崎不屑於解決只是炮灰的人。」

「那行。」赤木點點頭。

「我的建議是這樣。」角名繼續說：「明晚一點，我和銀島帶理石去直接上麻袋，赤木哥，請找個方法把日向引到現場，影山一掀麻袋就能誤會。北哥，兩條腿夠嗎？」

北信介點了點頭。

「欸？！我嗎？」理石驚道：「我不知道……能……能不能……」

「做不到嗎？沒關係的。」角名挑了挑眉。

沒關係是什麽意思？！

「別逗他了，你這樣說他他今晚要睡不着了啦。」銀島轉過頭對理石說：「角名開玩笑的啦，我們會罩著你的，你只管動手。」

*

他喜歡飯糰。

他喜歡白飯含在嘴裏時那淡淡的甜味、鹽巴吸掉水分化在舌尖的鹹味，像記憶裏小時候的味道。

那一頓，北信介要走了三個紫菜飯糰，剩下六個帶餡兒的讓雙胞胎去分。

幾天後被尾白知道了，他説：「北哥，我都説了多少次了，你不能老吃空飯糰啊，營養會跟不上的。」

「吃空飯糰我心裏踏實。」北信介一臉正經。

「你再這樣我要吩咐厨房不給你做空飯糰了。」

北信介皺眉：「別啊。」

但尾白是稻荷崎唯一一個不怕北信介皺眉的人，他説：「那你要麽照舊一個紫菜兩個帶餡的，要麽三個紫菜加兩個帶餡的，你選吧。」

神經，五個飯糰誰吃得完？北信介忍痛道：「照舊吧。」

「……你委屈個什麽勁兒啊？！」

「……」

一天後半夜，銀島發現雙胞胎吵著吵著就打起來了，起因是，飯糰。

北信介沒記清，但宮治好像確實比宮侑多吃了兩個。因爲宮侑邊吃邊説話，宮治只顧吃，就吃得很快。

但要是爲了這種事情打架……

北信介偷偷撇了撇嘴。無聊，而且幼稚之極。

*

「怎麽樣？」尾白拉過一張椅子坐到了赤木旁邊。

「順利！」赤木比了個大拇指說：「理石幹得漂亮啊。以他第一次表現看來，已經很不錯了。」

理石搓著手不知道該説什麽，但臉蛋紅撲撲的很是興奮的樣子。

「人到齊了嗎？銀島呢？」角名一踏入房間就到處張望。

「教訓熊孩子~」赤木笑道。

「哈？」角名擠皺了鼻梁皮。該不會是他撿回來的小麻煩吧？搔了搔頭，他接著說：「那赤木哥，你看要不咱就不等……」

「我來晚了！」「北哥！」「晚上好——」

北信介看向門口，還沒開口呢，角名搶先一句：「銀島，你有病吧？」

門口的雙胞胎臉上露出了一模一樣失落的神色。銀島皺起了眉頭：「你跟誰説話呢。」

「行了，吵什麽吵，都少説兩句。」赤木趕緊站起來打圓場：「侑和治是睡不着了嗎？過來一起吧。」

「這樣不好吧？」尾白說。

就在雙胞胎高高興興地跑進房間的時候，北信介忽然冷颼颼地吐出一句：「出去，睡覺。把門帶上。」

「……」

「咳、好，那麽，檢討會議開始。」目送雙胞胎不情不愿又有點害怕地拖著脚步離開後，赤木首先打破了低氣壓：「首先表揚理石~」

「不錯，還下得去手，就是有點着急。」角名說：「影山斷腿板上釘釘，夠他躺個倆星期的，沒兩個月好不利索。并且赤木哥也成功把日向帶到，後面的對話我們聼見了，頭腦簡單，果斷上鈎。」

尾白問道：「怎麽説？」

「因爲現在職高沒老大，兩個人都暗藏野心，日向有充分的動機打垮影山。影山應該有所懷疑了，日向發現是他之前，站在麻袋前不敢去翻，觀察了好一段時候。上醫院時影山問了：你來的時候有沒有看見誰在附近，或者是正在逃跑？」赤木說：「因爲日向是追著逃跑的我來到現場的，短時間内偷襲影山的也不可能是我。他一猶豫，影山就急眼了。」

「就算後來他們相信了不是日向做的，也不會先懷疑到我們頭上。白鳥澤和烏野在同一條街上靠著同樣的路子吃飯，白鳥澤肯定拿他們當眼中釘。」

「你怎麽吸引他的？」

赤木不好意思地說：「我、我搶了他錢包……」

「哈哈哈哈哈……」「什麽鬼東西？！」

「真的欸，我把他的錢包扒掉他都沒察覺，我還特地舉著錢包到他眼前晃了一下。錢包還挺可愛的說，根本不像個混子該拿的。」赤木爭辯道：「角名你的消息是不是有誤啊，他們真的是大炮嗎？」

「是大炮哦，你不要拿專業扒手的技術來懷疑我的偵察能力。」角名說：「影山很聰明，出手陰毒，但太過獨裁，自尊心和疑心都很重。據説他連加入烏野、認他們做大哥這種大事都沒和小弟商量過。日向思想單純，平時都是影山在給他出主意，就是槍和槍手的關係。他體格很小但生理能力爆錶，典型的頭腦簡單四肢發達，赤木哥沒覺得他跑得很快嗎？」

「沒感覺，還是我比較快。」赤木驕傲地哼了一聲。

「他的反射神經超好的，雖然沒學過什麽路數但動作夠快，可能這是頭腦簡單的一個好處吧。如果説月島的防禦無堅不摧，那日向是根本打不着的速度哦。」角名隨手翻著筆記説道。

銀島忽然說：「跟北哥比起來如何？」

角名輕輕勾了勾嘴角：「……我不敢説。不過無論如何，北哥是老牌混子，日向只是學生哦。」

「我們不算老牌。」北信介接話道。

「是。」

「但我們不能因爲這樣就過度依賴他們不穩定的關係，畢竟他們維持井水不犯河水的關係也算久了，不是一次偷襲就能完全離間的。」赤木說：「還要找機會動搖動搖烏野内部的關係。」

角名說：「對。因爲我們沒有開發學生市場，在職高沒有勢力，所以只能這麽做。如果職高有人的話就簡單多了，高中生之間流傳的謠言是很恐怖的。」

「你們也未免過於緊張了。」銀島說：「烏野的老大本來也就是個地方混混，最近稍微把勢力擴大到高中不是很平常嗎？」

「別忘了青城，典型的大混子被小流氓挑掉的故事。」角名打了個響指：「不需要妄自菲薄，但也不要輕敵。」

「不過你們這次出動比我想象中要簡單多了。」尾白說：「還以爲要派很多人呢，結果我都沒機會上。」

角名說：「也是，這次偷襲，權當我們小的練手了。」

赤木說：「我可不是小的。」

角名眯起眼睛：「你出的計劃就像小的。」

「角名倫太郎，你他媽是不是皮癢，有種出來大戰三百回合，看我不破了你的泥鰍功。」

「哈哈哈哈，小弟不敢。」

*

一開始雙胞胎還能用劉海分綫來搞亂大家，但相處時間長了，其實也不難分辨。他們的長相確實一模一樣，但神情差很遠，尤其是在兩個人獨處的時候更爲明顯。

「別裝了，我知道你是侑。連吃兩個布丁你不撐啊？」

宮侑比較顯擺，性子直來直往，所有情緒都寫在臉上，嗓門大還巨愛嘮嗑，好幾次吵得北信介直接勒令他滾出内廳。宮治雖然表情比較收斂，但畢竟是一胎所生，骨子裏還是一個樣，就是含蓄點的顯擺而已。兩個人都十分好勝，而且自尊心極强，小到一個飯糰，大到子彈命中率，什麽事情都可以掙得面紅耳赤。

雙胞胎很奇怪，偶爾……不，他們常常莫名其妙地看對方不順眼。

「廢物。」

更令人匪夷所思的是，宮侑急眼了居然會説宮治長得像個傻逼，而宮治永遠是廢話不多説先動手的那個。

「我才不想和你這垃圾長一個樣！」

旁人又是罵又是勸的，拉了老半天的架，雙胞胎都充耳不聞，自顧自地對駡。宮治雙腿箍住了宮侑的腰，坐在他身上一拳砸落他的鼻子。宮侑也不甘示弱，緊緊抓住宮治的衣領子，百忙抵禦中抽出一隻手給了他下巴一勾拳。

忽然兩個人的臉被狠狠彈了一下，都打偏開了。

……花生？

還有第三個被花生攻擊到的人。雙胞胎回頭只見角名默默撿起被打飛的手機，還有在他身後一臉黑氣的北哥。

北信介把玩著手上的一小堆堅果，然後捏緊了一顆核桃：「你們煩不煩，很閑是吧？」

宮治立刻放開了宮侑，雙胞胎趕緊原地跳了起來。自此，雙胞胎打架誰都勸不住，唯一怕的是北哥。

「你，去打掃練武場，你，打掃大院。飯點前我要檢查。」

「憑什麽他去打掃練武場。」宮治小聲抱怨。

「憑什麽他掃大院啊。」宮侑也撇著嘴。

「那就換過來！」北信介忍不住駡了一句。

北信介和其他小隊頭頭不一樣，他并不經常駡人打人，自帶恐怖片的氣場，但雙胞胎總能讓人突破極限。

找茬嗎這不是！

*

（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫出這種東西抱歉啊哈哈，感覺對不起北隊那麽純潔善良的靈魂xd  
> 第一次發表，各位看官輕噴。  
> 希望沒有OOC。  
> 希望大家看得開心。


	2. 第二章：九尾狐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你過來，教你兩招。

相較於地下室練武場的一大堆武器和器材，露天的大院比較容易打掃，但大院冷清，練武場有他們喜歡的北哥。

宮侑在邊上抱著拖把擦鼻血，北信介噼噼啪啪地打著銅人。

北信介身上有著大片的暗紅色紋身，由左胸口紋到肩膀手臂到後背，肩胛骨往下一點正好是九條尾巴的起點，是很仙氣的九尾狐圖騰。

北信介轉過身來，注意到宮侑在看他。

「猛龍不過江，自古過肩龍就是類似詛咒一樣的紋身，人不是壓住龍，就是被龍殺死。過肩狐狸不知道什麽意思，不三不四。」北信介自己覺得妖氣，他好像不大喜歡。

「我覺得挺好看的。」宮侑發自内心地稱贊道。

「你過來。」北信介勾勾手指：「教你兩招。」

宮侑立刻放下手中的拖把跑了過去，還沒近身，忽然被北信介一個掃堂腿勾倒，扯起衣領跨到了身上。宮侑嚇了一跳，下意識地抓住了北信介一對手腕，像每次不小心讓宮治占到上風的時候一樣……雖然最後還是會被打就是了。

「等等等等北哥手下留情啊我還是傷患啊！！！」

北信介張開五指，手腕一扭一帶，輕易地掙脫了宮侑的手，然後一個拳頭以迅雷不及掩耳之速砸到了宮侑面門。

宮侑緊緊閉上了眼睛，但拳頭在離他鼻頭兩公分的地方停了下來。

「這個時候要先保護臉，像這樣。」北信介雙手握成拳，舉起兩隻手臂拼在一起，平行地放到了自己眼前：「手臂護臉，拳頭護耳。五官和脖子是不能挨打的地方，還有下巴要往内收一點。」

看著宮侑照做之後，他示範性地往正側面三面都錘了幾拳，然後重新抓住宮侑的衣領：「我坐在你身上，這叫騎乘位，你這叫被動體位。現在教你脫身。」他用膝蓋側面戳了戳宮侑的腰部：「擡起來。」

宮侑疑惑地撐起上半身：「這樣嗎？」

「不是，我是説屁股，呃，後腰，挺起來。」

「啊，我懂了！」宮侑躺了回去，後背弓起，連帶北信介整個人擡高了起來。不料用力過猛，擡高變成了往前扔，北信介一個不平衡，往宮侑臉上直摔下來。

暗紅的狐狸猛地在他眼前放大。

雖然連一秒鐘都不到，但他的感官在這一刻忽然比平時敏感了數百倍，在自己噴出的氣息撞在北信介胸口反彈回來的時候，一種好怪的感覺在宮侑心中蔓延開來。他在感覺溜走之前抓住了它的一小段尾巴，暖暖的，酥酥癢癢的。

而他也驚訝地發現，自己并不討厭這樣的感覺。

「不好意思。」北信介在胸口砸到宮侑鼻梁之前，一隻手及時撐在了他耳邊的地板上：「你太用力了，但不是壞事，就怕你鼻血又重新開始流。」

「北哥好輕。」宮侑面紅耳赤地說。

「我不高又沒什麽肌肉，只能這個體重了。」

沒肌肉你個大頭鬼。

北信介低頭看進宮侑的眼眸，淡淡地說道：「你臉怎麽那麽紅。」

宮侑這才發現自己的臉燙得厲害。他還來不及反應，北信介又張開手掌蓋下他的額頭。

「這不像發燒啊。」北信介說：「是不是沒喝水？你知道嗎，以你這個體型一天至少要喝1.8公升的水，十幾歲還在發育的年齡新陳代謝更快，更何況我們這種天天高輸入高輸出的群體……」

「啪！」宮侑朝自己臉上呼了一巴掌。

「你幹什麽？」

「我沒喝水！」

「哦……好……等下去多喝一點就行了。」北信介像沒事發生一樣，重新擺好姿勢再教一遍：「後背撐起來。」

可惡！北哥你表情管理也做一下啊，居然連一點錯愕都沒有！稻荷崎的人難道天天都在甩自己耳光嗎？

「對了，我重心不穩了，這樣你就可以把我往旁邊地板上甩，然後跟著我滾過來。接下來的動作你聼好了，隨便一隻脚……就朝外的這隻吧，把小腿頂到我的膝蓋下面，對了就是這樣。」北信介認真的態度讓宮侑實在無法繼續胡思亂想，他一邊示範一邊解釋道：「你瞧，完成的時候我變成了比你之前更糟糕的被動體位，一隻脚還搭在你大腿上，不容易翻身了。」

「好複雜噢。」宮侑放開了他。

「只練一次當然複雜了。躺下，再來一次你做給我看看。」

北信介這個時候還不到110斤，但宮氏兄弟天生肌肉發達，都有120多斤。宮侑心想，甩北哥的時候不能太用力，阿治的話指不定甩不掉了。

互摔接近五十次，北信介看宮侑已經熟悉了這個動作，便滿意地點了點頭。

「喝水。」他朝宮侑遞過一瓶水：「今天就到這裏吧。晚上回去沒事的時候在腦子裏多練幾遍，無法熟練到形成反射動作那就不算成。」

「得勒。」宮侑很高興：「哈！阿治下次打不贏我了。」

「我教你是因爲看你每次都被打得比較慘。」

宮侑差點一口水噴在地板上：「北哥，我那是在讓他！」

「你可拉倒吧，還讓他。」北信介白了他一眼：「把鼻血都給讓出來了，你可真是個好哥哥。」宮侑撇嘴，小小地「切」了一聲。

「好了，親兄弟沒有隔夜仇，回去打場游戲就和好吧。」北信介頓了頓道：「治是你這輩子最大的祝福，好好珍惜彼此吧。」

「是是是，有他天天一拳一脚的我幸運死了。」宮侑撇撇嘴，轉過身發泄式地朝銅人身上錘了兩下。

他忽然矮身蹲在了地上。

「你又怎麽回事？」

「……手疼。」

「……」

還別説，北信介打掃起來，一絲不苟的態度簡直到了恐怖的地步。每一個表面、每一處縫隙，他都要擦得乾乾净净，連指紋都不留。他倒沒有要求宮侑也像他一般變態，但……就好像看著別人狼吞虎嚥自己也會越吃越快一樣，這是會影響的啊！

發現自己在摳木地板縫裏的灰塵時，宮侑都絕望了。

「不整理得徹底一點的話，還不如不打掃。」北信介說：「不過我知道這是我自己的觀點，你大可不必學我。」

「沒、沒關係。」無奈地擦著地，現在宮侑也覺得自己快要變成强迫症了。

*

宮侑巧妙地略過了他單方面面紅耳赤的片段，大聲地向宮治炫耀著自己新學的技能，他手舞足蹈地演示著，繪聲繪色的描述讓宮治也在短時間内把這個動作學了起來。

宮侑氣得夠嗆，現在的他又打不過宮治了。

顯擺的結果就是，第二天兩個人都要去練武場。

「你跟過來幹什麽？」宮侑不滿地說。

「憑什麽只有你跟北哥學了新招。」

「行了。」北信介重重地嘆了口氣：「天天吵你們不累啊？」

「雖然我從沒答應過要教你們什麽。」他接著說：「但好吧，我們今天來學怎麽摔倒。」

還沒看到動作呢，宮侑就對宮治下了戰書：「走著瞧，看我不摔死你。」

北信介糾正道：「不是學摔人，是學被摔。」

「啊？跌倒也要學？」

*

稻荷崎就是一群凶惡的狼……狐狸崽子。

恩威要並施，北信介很清楚。狐狸本是獨居動物，作爲一群獨行俠的頭領，他既沒有逆天的武藝，也沒有壓倒性的智慧。究竟是用什麽方式團結起這一群狡猾之極的混子他也搞不太清楚，但可以確認的是，多年堅持下來的謹小慎微、凡事盡心竭力，除了做到問心無愧之外，也無疑給自己養出了不怒自威的氣質。就像吃飯速度會傳染一樣，周遭的人都會因爲他的走近而不由自主地收起平常的囂張跋扈。他雖說不上特出但周身毫無破綻，沒有一個人敢看他不起。

不可以胡鬧。就連最難搞的角名都在極短的時間内領悟到，至少在北哥面前，暫時不可以。

他培養起了他們的領地意識，明確了團夥中每個人的階級地位。稻荷崎的三道鐵規矩，一不許恃强凌弱，二不許以下犯上。

必須壓住。

不能讓他們造反。

北信介深吸一口氣，摸了摸腰間確認所有必須的武器都已備齊，然後踏出大院。

一衆大大小小的狐狸同時回過頭，狩獵者的目光，在對上自家頭領後轉爲敬畏之情。他們一動不動地肅立著，等待發號施令。

「我們走。」

*

北信介帶著大半數人出隊奇襲，只留下大耳守著基地，還有雙胞胎。基地門面是個大型游戲廳，雙胞胎托著臉坐在前臺吃點心，大耳的小弟正大聲招呼著打臺球的客人。

「侑，治，你們打算在稻荷崎待多久？」

雙胞胎不約而同地擡起頭，捂上鼻子：「練哥好臭！」

大耳白了他們一眼，掐掉了煙：「不打算回家嗎？」

「不回家啊，留在這裏不好嗎？」宮侑問道，桌底下宮治用力踩了他一脚。

「好痛！你幹什麽？」宮侑立刻還了宮治一記爆栗。大耳馬上分開兩人，及時制止了點心掉落一地的悲劇。

「……這裏有什麽好？」

宮治說：「練哥，你們是不是覺得我們白吃白住了？沒關係的，我們可以去打工賺錢，像你們那樣子全部上繳，只要能繼續住在這裏就好了。」

宮侑聽罷搶著嚷嚷道：「我也是，我也會去賺錢的！阿治，我們今天就出去找工！」

「不是，你們誤會了。」大耳連忙說：「主要是……這裏不安全。」

宮侑奇怪道：「不安全？怎麽不安全？」

宮治說：「是指隨時會有人來砸場子的意思嗎？」

「你們很清楚嘛。」大耳說：「不過，單純砸場子的話還是小事。怎麽説呢，就……」

「我們會保護場子的！」

「我們也是有兩下子的！」

「……」

*

沒有北哥在身邊，角名是完全不緊張的，甚至還會偷懶。

「角名，集中精神。」

但現在北哥就站在旁邊和他一起埋伏。

最近烏野團夥瘋狂發展，地盤攻打上癮，先後幹掉了白鳥澤和附近一個叫椿原的地方小團夥，可謂趕盡殺絕，道上新老混子無一不大跌眼鏡。由此可見影山并不是唯一主心的大炮，又或者影山就算鬥毆不出面，光是在後排指揮也能讓烏野接二連三地揚眉吐氣。

梟穀是和稻荷崎齊名並隸屬於同一個家族黑幫底下的小隊，單論小隊勢力堪比白鳥澤。烏野在進一步把自己的地盤擴大到了三條街範圍的同時，碰到了梟穀老大木兔手底下最賺錢的軍火走私生意，爆發了衝突，還打傷了梟穀好幾名兄弟。

「我們小隊雖然是最强的，但軍火確實沒你們稻荷崎的重。」木兔一個星期前帶著小見來找北信介時說：「因爲烏野的超強新人家裏好像就有幹軍火買賣的，爲了萬無一失，想借用你的人和武器啦。」

「好。」北信介點了點頭：「武器可以任拿，但你也知道稻荷崎人不多，要厲害點的的話算上我最多只能撥出五個，你看行嗎？」

「嘿，夠了夠了，就這五個人好了。」木兔說：「我要狙擊手，埋……埋什麽？」

「埋伏。」小見在一旁接道。

「對對對，埋伏，我要六個狙擊手埋伏。」

「五個。」小見無奈地糾正道。

「五個狙擊手埋伏。」木兔笑嘻嘻地說。

「……好。」這家夥到底是怎麽統領那麽大一小隊的？！

「梟穀很强哦，信介，你可別以爲是因爲我們慫才叫你的。」

「我什麽也沒説呀。」北信介說：「槍械方面，我清點一下，過兩天叫你的人來提吧。」

「兄弟，真夠意思。」木兔用力拍了拍他的背：「那我到時候在神座等你啊！」

「嗯。」

烏野打過頭了，這一次梟穀叫上了稻荷崎，雖然沒有全員出動，但也幾乎等於兩個白鳥澤。

「北哥，你黑眼圈好深哦。」角名說。

「別扯這些沒用的。」北信介説著趴了下來，一杆狙擊槍架到了角名脚邊。

撥開眼前的樹葉，可以看到木兔帶著幾十號人浩浩蕩蕩地來到了神座。神座是烏野的場子，一家客棧，老闆是烏野老大澤村。聼到木兔在門外扯著嗓子喊，澤村走了出來，身後跟著月島，嘴角閃過一絲轉瞬即逝的微笑。

有備而來啊。

「嘿，嘿，你們知道我這次是來幹什麽的吧！」木兔大聲地說：「你就是烏野的超級新人吧！」

澤村不慌不忙地說：「承蒙大哥你記得我們這些無名小卒的名字……」

「蛤？沒有啦，我才不記得名字。」

「……沒關係。木兔哥，這裏説話多有不便，不如進去喝杯茶吧？」

「有什麽不方便的？」

「你看這邊附近都是樹叢，要是有人躲在裏面偷聽或者埋伏的話我們可都看不見啊。」

「啊……原來是這樣！那好吧，我跟你們進去！」木兔説著就大步踏入了客棧。小見跟其他人交換了個眼色，跟著木兔一起走。

「這個，木兔哥你確定要帶人嗎？」

木兔看了小見一眼，說：「帶啊，這是我的心腹沒關係啦！你們順便認識認識，以後見到打個招呼唄。」

「那好吧。澤村大地。」澤村伸出了右手。

「小見春樹。」

「北哥，他們進去了哦。」角名說：「一看就知道這不是單純讓人睡覺的客棧。條子【1】看到都不覺得該查查嗎？」

「可能是上頭有人吧。」北信介説道：「本縣警政署好像真有人姓澤村，不過官兒不大。」

「在中野家眼裏什麽官兒叫大啊。」

「也是。」

説是因爲北信介不想涉黃涉賭，更不想涉毒，所以稻荷崎旗下的門面只有餐廳、酒店、游戲廳這種不賺大錢的場子，地下生意也只限於走私烟酒、軍火、山貨一類，大多是大耳在管。上頭曾多次暗示北信介參與毒品交易，雖然知道遲早會被捲入這趟渾水中，但他能拖則拖，盡量推遲接觸毒品的時候。

但梟穀不一樣，他們什麽都幹，連器官生意都敢接。

木兔進去談判，把一大票人扔在外頭。一個小弟安頓好了手下，讓所有人一邊休息，一邊保持著隨時殺進去的狀態。

「木兔哥還是一樣喜歡大排場虛張聲勢。」角名笑了笑。

「頭髮灰金菊色那個你認識嗎？」北信介忽然開口。

「木葉。」角名回答道：「木葉秋紀，目前是梟穀的第二把交椅哦，他一直都很低調的，前幾個月立了大功才在總部嶄露頭角。」

「他不錯。」

「嗯。」

我操……灰金菊色。角名暗暗吐舌：就這根本不知道該怎麽形容的顔色，也太貼切了，北哥牛逼。

不知道有沒有人在背後也説我不錯……

「你也不錯。」北信介看了角名一眼説道。

「啊？」角名嚇了一跳：「什、什麽，我才沒有嫉妒哦！」

「知道了。」

從小到大被罵了多少次撲克臉，爲什麽在這個人面前就像個沒門的厠所似的總是被一覽無遺？内心活動被人全部看穿的感覺真心不好啊！

「理石不知道會不會緊張。」北信介忽然轉移話題。

「他和赤木哥那個賞識教育家在一起，不應該緊張哦。」角名說。

還緊張的話打屁屁哦。他開始腦補北信介的回答。

「你又在想什麽奇奇怪怪的東西。」

小蟲子咬起人來，可不管你是不是金牌打手。等了快一個小時，埋伏的衆人身上被咬得又疼又癢，兩條胳膊也都麻了，神座深處終於傳出了槍聲。木葉跳起來剛剛衝進去，小見就護著木兔迎面衝了出來。

「啊，談崩了。」

木葉舉起槍對準了對面澤村的額頭，月島的槍口則對上了木兔，小見和木兔的手槍也都指著前方。雙方的小弟各自手持武器，現場一時僵持不下，誰也不敢輕舉妄動。這個時候只要一聲槍響，所有人都會開槍，至少梟穀和稻荷崎的人會。

北信介在草叢裏，默默在瞄準鏡中找好了月島的手腕。

目標太小。

「你會開槍嗎？小逼崽子。」木兔對月島説完，輕輕發出了嘿嘿嘿的聲音。

「你激我試試啊。」月島說。

「怪不得膽子那麽大呢，原來是有後臺啊？」木兔大聲說道：「那麽多年來，沒有人敢在軍火這一片上在梟穀頭上動土，你們烏野玩得可真大。」

「北哥，這些是月島家那些幹軍火的人。我上次跟著練哥出貨的時候見過。」角名認出了烏野陣營中的幾個生面孔。

「是木兔哥不想好好談判，我們也沒辦法啊。」澤村故作從容地說：「無論如何，這些生意也是我們辛辛苦苦找來的，總不能拱手讓人吧？」

「放屁！澤村，你組織烏野前也混了好幾年了，連這點潛規則都學不會的話，沒人能救你了。」小見説：「還妄想著三七分？我告訴你們，烏野連一成都不配拿！」

「呀，老大説話，小弟插嘴也是潛規則嗎？」月島笑了笑道。

「你給我閉嘴。這裏還輪不到……」

不遠處的樹上忽然傳出了人聲：「誰配誰不配，打過就知道了！」

*

（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的有夠慢（嘆氣
> 
> 這個應該很多人都懂，但還是説一下好了。  
> 【1】條子：就是警察啦。


	3. 第三章：決鬥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白癡不會生病，這個聽過沒。

梟穀沒有一個人轉過頭，倒是角名轉而瞄准了坐著兩個人的樹杈：「影山、日向。媽的，脚斷了還上樹，上樹了還暴露，果然學生混子就是嫩。爲了面子，什麽逼都要裝。」

「不用瞄了，藏得那麽爛，我們的人肯定早就發現他了。」北信介淡淡地說：「他們身上現在不知道聚集了多少把槍呢。」

「影山，你幹嘛説話啊！」日向喊得比影山還要大聲。

「我看不下去了，這是打還是不打？拖拖拉拉的幹什麽？」

「原來另外兩個新人一直躲在那裏啊！」木兔說：「喂，你很希望打起來是不是？」

「誰躲了？！」影山手裏握著一杆獵槍，雖然嘴裏叫囂，但也不敢真的打響第一槍。

他不打的話，我替他打吧。北信介一言不發，毫無徵兆的一發子彈打掉了月島手中的小手槍。稻荷崎今天的任務是保護，非必要的情況下，多大的團夥都不想閙出人命，惹上一大堆麻煩。畢竟和條子周旋，是很累人的事。

木兔手指一彈，反手抓住了槍體，握柄狠狠地砸在了月島頭上。與此同時木葉一槍打偏，澤村一把抓住了他的手腕，雙方人馬湧動起來，變成了一場混戰。

角名全神貫注地注意著木兔的安危，沒看到日向凝神盯住了瞄準鏡。北信介大驚：日向的槍口，準確無誤地瞄準了角名的位置！

他趕緊踹了角名一脚。

「操。」角名在草叢中打了個滾，避開了子彈的路綫，但也暴露了藏身之處。

「噫——還有一個人！」日向用手肘撞了撞影山的胳膊：「在那裏面！草裏面剛剛窸窸窣窣的！」

北信介和角名疑惑地對望了一眼。這個日向要不是個傻的，就是在裝傻。

「哪有啊？」影山往他們的方向看了一會兒，沒發現什麽動靜：「該不會是埋伏吧？大混子也搞這個？」

「軍隊也搞這個啊！」

「你……日向白癡！」

「我怎麽白癡了？你別爲了駡我而駡我！影山笨蛋！」兩個人吵了幾句，就完全忘記了草叢裏的人。

日向所在的的位置比較高，往下打容易往上打難，北信介想打掉他的槍，但沒有百分百的把握。把槍桿子往上提一點吧，又有錯殺的可能。他看著日向又重新提槍，這是又在瞄哪裏？

一發子彈打在了沒人的空地上，揚起一小片塵土。

「我知道了，這貨……」角名小聲地說。

「……槍法奇差。」北信介接話道。

日向剛剛原本是想打眼前的小見，結果瞎貓碰上了死耗子……話説這兩個目標也相差太遠了吧！

「日向白癡，你給我下去打！」

「知道了啦！」日向把槍扔給影山，抽出兩把小軍刀蹬著枝椏一躍而下。

「哦喲，下來了。近身戰的話他可是好手。」角名說：「不過就他這閃亮亮的髮色，根本就是個活靶……」還沒説完的話到了嘴邊就被噎了回去，角名難得睜大了眼睛。

這何止是個好手。

日向慣用的武器是一對小軍刀，右手正握、左手反握，雙手揮動起像龍捲風一樣傷人于無形。在打架這一方面，速度是個非常强大的武器，無論是粗糙的或是嫺熟的手法，只要傷到人了那就是傷到了。日向的閃電級手速無疑讓所有花里胡哨的招式在還未使出之前就一一潰散。

「操。」角名發出了淡淡的贊嘆。

那邊月島緩過勁兒來了，剛剛木兔的一槍柄之仇他并不急與報復，眼見烏野的人正以三敵一打一個木兔，他轉頭朝著處境不利的日向身邊殺了過來，配合日向不足的防禦後手，打著掩護不讓敵人近身。偶爾月島被日向敵我不分的攻擊嚇到，舌頭發出響亮的嘖嘖聲，臉色略顯不耐煩。

「大地哥，九點鐘方向！」掩護的一槍射偏，影山扯開嗓子大吼道。

另一邊影山眼觀八方，注意到墻上、樹上的彈坑，跟自己見過的不大一樣。轉而一想梟穀的武器本來就有所不同，又覺得自己想多了。

明明沒看見誰的槍口對準了自己的方向，影山身下的樹枝卻忽然被射了下來。

「早就該射下來了，這麽磨磨蹭蹭的不會是赤木哥吧，難道還在教理石怎麽射擊嗎？」角名說著，又打飛了一把槍：「真是把好槍，好可惜哦。」

北信介卻説：「如果是理石的話那還挺準的。不過看這樹枝折斷的方向，應該是尾白哦。」

不小心吐槽到自家老二磨磨蹭蹭的角名忍不住乾咳兩聲。

日向打著打著，離角名和北信介的藏身之處越來越近，而他也後知後覺地發現，干擾群毆的子彈似乎都來自於身側的這一片林。

脚尖猛地站定在草叢前，日向忽然發現了人。雖然早有心裏準備，但北信介金黃的眼睛一動不動地，還是把日向嚇出了一身冷汗。日向的視綫沒有動，想必只看見了一個人。

「哎呀，算了。」北信介抓好槍，站起身來走了出去，留下沒被發現的角名繼續躲藏。

場上的人紛紛轉過頭，澤村這才臉色大變：「稻荷崎！」

「不好意思，木兔，沒經過你的同意就擅自來現場支援。」北信介寒著臉舉槍，周圍一陣槍響。

木兔嘴角勾起：「真是的，都讓你待在家裏等我的好消息了。」

一分鐘後，又陷入了僵持。

「好了，一直像小孩子玩打仗一樣都不動真格的。」木兔玩心消耗完了，說：「之前電話裏就説過，我是來談判的，不是來打架的。」

「木兔大人説一不二，我無論如何不會打架。談不攏，就殺。明白了嗎？」

「我聼過你的大名，北信介。」烏野那邊忽然有人站了出來，說：「道上新一代的比利小子【1】。」

角名臉頰肌肉抽搐了一下，恨不得一槍崩了這個裝逼犯。月島家的人全部都和月島螢一樣欠揍，但這家夥明顯腦袋缺弦。

「所以呢。」

「跟我決鬥吧，贏了任你擺佈，但你要是輸了……」

木兔搶先一步説道：「哦呀哦呀，等一下，我可連你的名字都叫不出來呢，想用一條爛命賭稻荷崎老大的命，你也太……」

「好。」

「喂，信介，我可不幹。」木兔說：「哪有人用一千元賭十元盈利的？」

「你放心，他們這是在用十元賭零元。」北信介冷冷地說道，聲音不大卻很有威懾性：「在場的都是證人，我贏了木兔説了算，你們贏了澤村説了算。敢耍賴的話，稻荷崎，請射爆月島家所有人的頭，至於烏野，中野集團辦公室見。」

北信介走到了離開神座大門快五百米的地方，側對著神座站定。

「好遠啊，北信介。」月島家的挑戰者跟了上來：「我猜，你的人，應該埋伏在我們站著的這條綫到神座門口的範圍吧？」

「也許吧。」北信介說：「但我可以很肯定地告訴你，你是不會有機會對付他們的。」

「呵呵，走著瞧。」手槍決鬥，月島家的人很有信心。

「距離不定，誰拔槍快誰就先開槍。我們兩個人都站定後，木葉，請喊三二一，數到零的時候轉身。」

木葉忽然被點名，嚇了一小跳：「是。」

「咦，爲什麽是你們的人倒數？」日向大聲地問道。

「挑戰是我們這邊提出的，這裏沒有第三方，當然是他們倒數。」澤村趕緊解釋了一下。

「是這樣！」日向似乎一秒就接受了。

「哈哈哈！臭小子真有意思。」木兔大笑起來。

「謝謝！」日向又開始敵我不分。

北信介和月島背對著對方，各自朝反方向走去。雙方混子摒住了呼吸，默默地算著他們的步數。北信介走出了二十三步，月島走出了十八步。

脚步聲停下之後，木葉開始倒數：「三。」

做這件事和以往的十幾次沒什麽兩樣。

「二。」

從來沒有失手過，這次也不會，沒什麽好緊張的。

「一。」

北信介把手移近腰部的槍套。

「零！」「砰！」「砰！」

北信介鬢角的髮飛起，兩個人直挺挺地站在原地，三秒後，月島帶著額頭湧出的血柱往後倒了下去。

和預想中的一樣。

一般人右手持槍，轉身的時候會轉向持槍一側，但北信介故意朝相反的方向轉。雖然會慢上那麽 0.1 秒，但他依舊快得離譜。就算對方在北信介的子彈還未到達眉心之前開了槍也沒有關係，只要他一擊不中，北信介就贏了。

是説對自家老大信心滿滿，但看到對方倒下，角名心裏還是長吁一口氣。

「比利小子二十一嵗才死，我還有好幾年。」北信介盯著冒烟的槍口面無表情：「還有誰想挑戰，我今天心情不錯，一概奉陪。」

要是所有人一個個地上，總有人能打死他，但一時在場的竟無人應答。澤村開口道：「我們既然敢挑戰，那就敢一次服輸。木兔哥，你説吧。」

「不錯！是條好漢。還有你！」木兔指著日向説道：「以後要有什麽事，梟穀願意買你的情面。」

「謝謝，但不用了。」澤村搶在了日向開口之前打斷道。

木兔無視了澤村，回歸正題：「我在道上混只是爲了求財保命。放棄軍火，外加這家客棧給我，這事就算一筆勾銷了。」

哇哦，好過分。角名心道：但輸了就是輸了。

血氣方剛的新人不服，日向還想説些什麽，但澤村忍了。角名看了一圈不見影山，剛剛又摔了一次，怕是真的要廢了。

後來木兔把神座客棧送給了稻荷崎，作爲支援的謝禮。

但他們三方都知道，這事兒沒完。

*

回到稻荷崎的基地，雙胞胎一前一後地迎了出來。

北信介也不是毫髮無傷，月島的子彈擦過了他的左耳，打得還算可以，但是……

「居然也想瞄頭。」角名冷笑一聲：「不自量力。」

尾白也給氣笑了：「還真敢開槍啊。」

北信介慢慢地走著，努力保持著脚下的平衡。這點擦傷其實根本不值一提，但他前兩天都沒有好好睡覺，長時間緊綳之後忽然鬆懈，加上低血糖和舊傷，眼前一個天旋地轉，他居然白眼一翻昏了過去。

他聽見了雙胞胎歡迎他回來的聲音，嗯，真的有聼到的。

當著臉朝地上撲下去，他想自己一定磕到了額頭吧，也可能撞到了鼻子吃一嘴泥，但他睜開眼睛時看到的卻是一條彎彎曲曲的小土路，太陽快要下山了，他坐在緣側【2】的屋頂下，晃著短短的小脚，腦袋裏回響著專屬鄉間的童謠。

*

「夕陽西下，老牛拉回家」

「暮靄淡煙，縈縈不散啦」

「赤眼烏鴉，慾折斷的枝椏」

「缸裏會有大米，鷄蛋有着落啦」

「老牛流淚啦」

「小婦人笑啦」

……

被單上的紅花，越來越大了呀。

「小信啊，你別看啦。」

……

「有人一直在看著你呢，小信。」

「畢竟神明啊，是無處不在的呀。」

小信是乖孩子，神明會知道的呀。

……

破舊的大門被往内推開，「吱呀」的聲音驚動了屋裏的人。

他邁開腿跨入家門，脚踝被什麽東西咯了一下。

「奶奶，我回來了。」

荷靶鋤頭，爲什麽亂放呀。

……

歡迎回家。

他以爲是自己沒有聽到這句話。

這句每天都會聽見的話。

這句開啓他一天農活的話。

今天，沒聽見呀。

……

生鏽的砍刀，暗黑的污漬。

衝入眼裏的血腥，赫然與鄰家老牛血泊中雙眼圓瞪的頭顱重叠起來。

「？」

「又是那麽瘦的，殺了吧。」

……

手很自然地往前送，劈開了强韌的血肉。

有人發出了巨大的叫聲，但不是眼前的他。

這個年齡相仿的男孩，無論怎麽努力都看不清他的樣貌，只有那雙藍眼睛，帶著血，帶著劇痛，帶著不甘，還帶著溫柔。

深深地烙印在小信心中。

是本不用死的人啊，是多餘的敗者啊。

但是，藍眼睛說，沒有關係呀。

……

好可怕。

被單上的紅花，越來越大了呀。

神明，看著我呀。

……

「信介，信介！」

鎖骨頂到了什麽東西，肩膀感覺到劇烈的搖晃，他再一次睜開眼睛，這次看到了尾白。

「怎麽了？發生什麽事？」北信介掙扎著坐了起來，感覺左耳涼涼的像上了藥，鼻梁也有膠布。

「你是不是做噩夢了？剛剛你一直冒冷汗，嘴巴在動，卻不發聲音。」尾白給他倒了杯水：「你又夢到那個了？」

「不知道，我不記得了。」北信介輕輕揉了揉發漲的太陽穴，接過水杯啜了一口：「謝謝。」

「阿蘭，你信神嗎？」

「神？應該算是不信吧。」尾白想了想道：「我爸信他的八百萬神，我媽信她的上帝，兩邊都説服不了我。」他笑了起來：「怎麽了，忽然懷疑起你的信仰了？」

「不懷疑，但他就是個混蛋。」北信介仰頭倒回了床上：「又或許因爲我是個混蛋，殺了太多的人，遭天譴了。」

「喂，都跟你説了，參與那場天殺的淘汰賽你是被逼的。」尾白說：「你由始至終都沒有做錯，真的。如果神明真的會保護好人，那他一開始就不該讓你看見家人被……」

「殺人就是殺人。我不覺得被逼是合理的理由。」北信介喃喃地插口：「那次角逐中的每個人都是罪人，尤其是活下來的。」

「我再説一遍，不是。」尾白說：「對了信介，你不知道，剛才早上看你一倒下，那兩隻立刻哭成狗，吵得要命，還是大耳把他們攆出去的。」

「非親非故的，他們哭什麽？」

「他們拿你當恩人。」尾白沒好氣地說：「你以爲人人都跟你似的沒心沒肺啊。」

「你最好也給我沒心沒肺一點。」北信介説道：「別搞小動作。」

「我沒有。那麽多年了我要搞的話早搞了。」

「記住你這句話。」他從床上爬了起來：「召集大家開會吧，總結這次埋伏。會議因爲我被延遲，不好意思。」

*

後來跟著北信介練著練著，宮侑宮治開始發現他的武功其實不怎麽樣。他甚至有點怕冷，尤其入冬常常咳嗽，身體不太好。并且整個稻荷崎除了雙胞胎之外，就他一個不抽煙。

雙胞胎一天天的不是打掃衛生就是打架，不知不覺在互相較量中進步神速。短短半年後，他們已經可以打得北哥還不了手了。

「阿治！你輕點！北哥要被你摔蠢了！」

「胡説八道，哪有？」

「好了，今天就到這裏。下次去找尾白學吧，角名也很不錯，就是不知道他願不願意教。」北信介揉了揉後腦勺，卻在背過身子後偷偷露出了會心一笑。

「我們不能繼續跟你學了嗎？」

「是不是阿治那個白癡惹你生氣了？」

「我沒有生氣。」北信介說：「拳脚功夫這方面，我確實沒什麽可教的了。」

終於有一天忍不住了……好吧，其實只過了不到一個禮拜，雙胞胎私底下偷偷問角名。

「沒啊，北哥沒事，就是聽説兩三年前生過一場大病，應該挺嚴重的吧，現在身子弱了點，就一點點。」角名把手圍成半個喇叭，放在嘴邊小聲道：「而且隊裏有人説，他因爲生病那時還沒開始發育，所以現在長不高哦。」

宮侑睜大了眼睛：「真的嗎？我沒聽說過生病會長不高啊？」

「誰知道是不是真的。」角名聳聳肩：「更何況我那時還不在隊裏呢。」

宮治說：「你緊張什麽？白癡不會生病，這個聽過沒。」

「就你話多！」

「會這麽問是因爲他不教你們了對吧。」角名說：「不是北哥不好，是你們兩個太强。其實我旁觀了一下也覺得自己打不過你們。」

「怎麽會，北哥還讓我們來跟你取經呢。」

「真的假的。」角名爆出一陣自嘲的笑，擺了擺手道：「我不行啦。我打架時用的都是些偷鷄摸狗的小套路，對付對付三脚貓還可以，但在壓倒性的力量面前，小手段不怎麽管用哦。」

「果然不願意教。」宮侑說：「北哥説了你可能不願意教我們。」

「別説得那麽難聽。」角名說：「真的挺下三濫的，不是什麽光彩的招，風險太高，而且用得多了會被道上的看不起哦。你們柔術都練得那麽好了，手啊脚啊都很有力氣，身子也比我結實多了，學學散打什麽的都比我這個強。」他猶豫了一下，摸摸鼻子接著説道：「不瞞你們説，有一次實在脫不了身，操，我還試過裝死呢。」

「啊哈哈哈，赤木哥説過角名打架像泥鰍一樣。」宮侑說。

「……謝謝稱贊？」

宮治問道：「感覺你也很有潛力，爲什麽不練所謂的正經功夫？」

「因爲。」角名沉默了三秒，道：「我很懶。」

角名眉宇之間忽然聚集了淡淡陰霾：「一槍就能解決的事，還打什麽打。無論拳脚有多厲害，終究敵不過子彈。」

「當然了，別人打我，也是一槍就夠了。」

就算像宮侑那樣總是不把談話氛圍放在眼裏，此時也聽出了非常不善的口吻。雙胞胎一時間不知該説什麽，面面相覷。

「對了，別以爲這樣北哥就好欺負了，他是個神射手哦。大大小小的槍、飛刀、彈弓，百發百中。而且反應很快，非常快。哦，還有橡皮筋也是。」角名眼裏透出了驕傲的目光：「在這個道上，沒幾個敢和北哥手槍決鬥的人，後掏槍還得勝，説的就是北哥。」

「領教過了。」宮侑強作笑容，不好意思地把目光帶開。

該死的花生……不不不不，那時候是該死的阿治。

角名繼續吹噓自家老大：「在決鬥中，走的步數太少是一種侮辱，北哥是很有禮貌地走出五十步還能一槍命中的哦。」

「對了，你們注意過沒有？北哥這裏。」角名伸出食指和中指摸了摸自己下唇的位置：「有縫針的傷痕哦。是自己咬的，也夠狠了。」

「真的，得罪誰都好，別惹北哥。」

*

（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斷章失策~唉。  
> 由衷地敬佩所有作品完結的作者們（哭）
> 
> 覺得有些東西可能要解釋一下，看明白了的就跳過吧~  
> \- 【1】比利小子：原名亨利·麥卡蒂（1859-1881），美國舊西部著名槍手、亡命徒。相傳在他活著的二十一年間，殺過二十一個人。後因一起謀殺案被捕，殺了看守逃脫，遭到全面通緝，而後被警方槍殺而死。  
> \- 【2】緣側：傳統日本房屋的架構設計之一，大概是正劇中北信介和奶奶一起擦地的地方。
> 
> 因爲是架空的社會設定，甚至連確切地點都沒有，很多文化上的不符（比如手槍決鬥，還有後文中的黑幫私刑一類）希望各位看官海涵。  
> 還有這裏的頂頭大家族中野是虛構的，正劇中沒有這號人物。


	4. 第四章：我操，北哥笑了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白癡都是比較矮的。

銀島給角名遞了根七星。

「給我抽七星？小氣哦，銀。」角名揮開銀島的手：「室内不許抽烟。而且等下北哥會來，他要是給你來個正論 punch 加眼神 punch 加物理 punch 我可不救你哦。」他頓了頓又説：「不，北哥不會給我們物理 punch，應該。」

「愛抽不抽。」銀島說：「我去外面自己抽。」

「去吧，知道你欠抽。」角名幽幽地説著，一旁尾白忍不住一口笑意噗了出來。

「角名倫太郎，我他媽總有一天會失手把你殺了，北哥不會怪我的。」

角名露出一副誇張的惆悵表情：「我十五年前來到這個世上，就沒想過活著回去哦。」

「小烏鴉和大天鵝又打了一仗，鴉急撞墻找幫手了。」赤木結束通話，拿著兩支手機從外頭踏進了内廳，把銀島給擠了回來。北信介在他身後跟了進來，嚇得銀島趕緊把煙塞進口袋。

「鴉急撞墻那不就死了嗎。」大耳問道：「誰啊？」

「不要命的音駒~」

「操。」角名駡了一聲：「等著吧，分分鐘把自己賠進去。等等，赤木哥，你又換手機了？」

「不是我的啦。今天在車站偶遇音駒的老大黑尾，順手借過來的。」赤木把其中一架手機丟到銀島身上：「去解鎖看看，可能會有一些沒用的訊息。」

「借過來。」銀島道：「你們倆關係真好。」

「哦，他不知道我給借了，哈哈哈哈。」赤木發出了一串清脆的笑聲：「那啥，黑尾那個萬年家裏蹲的軍師也和他在一起呢，本來覺得孤爪的手機情報應該比較多，但那家伙一直盯著手機，我又趕時間不能等，可惜了。」

「我還以爲你會對車站有陰影。」大耳說：「這不，還扒得挺順手。」

「揭我傷疤，沒意思了啊。」赤木笑著，朝他隨便比了個中指。

赤木原來是個職業扒手，穿梭在幾個火車站之間找獵物。最後一次搞錯目標扒到了中野家的人，被當場抓住，本來應該被斬去雙手，但中野看上了他的技術，收了他做小弟，後來加入新成立的稻荷崎替北信介做事。

有一次赤木喝高，不小心爆料自己當時嚇尿，這件事在他清醒之後變成了稻荷崎成員間的的經典笑話之一，不斷地被提起，流傳了四年。他有時會面紅耳赤地爭辯：「笑屁哦，中野說要砍你手你試試，我看誰尿多。好吧，除了北哥，我想象不到你嚇尿的樣子。」但每次都只引來了新一輪的爆笑。

「其實我們本來和烏野無冤無仇的，我真不想惹這個麻煩。」角名說：「但誰叫我們和梟穀是一家呢，老大命令下來誰也反駁不了。」

「擋人財路如殺人父母。」尾白附和道。

「哈！説到這個木兔。」赤木說：「你沒聼他那時説嗎，有事會買日向的情面，操，他們兩個莫名其妙成一家人了，咱們倒好，莫名其妙結怨。那搞軍火的，月島家，還指不定在盤算怎麽報那一槍之仇呢。」

「音駒的據點我們不熟悉。」一直默不作聲的北信介出聲打斷了大家的抱怨：「基地也是機關重重，一般人進去了根本出不來，要打的話可不能在他們的地盤上打。」

「麻煩大了哦這次，還要我們主動找茬。」角名不耐煩地皺起了眉頭：「北哥，我們真的不能無視總部的白癡命令嗎？雖然他那時候隨口説的是兩個月啦，我們早逾期了。」

「不許亂來。」北信介冷冷地說：「沒我的同意，別幹任何事。」

「知道了。」角名哼了一聲。

因爲答應買日向的情面，梟穀無法參與。

「操！真的假的！怎麽會變成這樣！」木兔在電話的另一頭懊惱地亂喊亂叫：「我早就想和音駒好好打一仗了！啊啊啊！太遺憾了啦！對不起啊信介！」

「沒關係……」北信介啼笑皆非。木兔非常真心地感到遺憾，但那主要是因爲自己不能和音駒爽爽快快地打一仗。

木兔說：「對了，我是不能到場，但我可以給你一條建議哦！」

「嗯？」

「臥底，一窩端，屢試不爽。」

*

「搞笑哦，明明是幫梟穀打的，結果他們還不能出手，要不要再搞笑一點啊。」銀島說。

角名瞥了他一眼：「操，你不要模仿我説話的語氣好嗎？雖然我知道這樣很有魅力哦。」

銀島整出了一個作嘔的表情。

「人數不夠啊人數不夠~」赤木說：「我手底下的都是收集情報的，不大可能參與行動。阿蘭，你們那邊大概多少人？」

「和前幾年差不多，也就十來個吧。我本來就想著不需要那麽多人啊，稻荷崎什麽時候碰到過這種需要鬥毆的爭執？」尾白說道：「都是咔嚓一下解決了走人啊。」

「不，我們需要的不是下面那些小弟哦。」角名說。

「對，我們該找的是能主事的，核心成員。」銀島和角名難得意見一致。

「這幾個月來我只注意到理石。」赤木說：「其他的沒幾個可靠，説真的，還不如侑和治呢。」

「他們確實可以。」尾白點了點頭：「哎，反正咱們小組人數也不夠啊，北哥，把那兩隻培養起來不好嗎？我看他們骨子挺不錯的。」

「他們？能不能別動他們？」角名忽然有點緊張。

「我説過了，不好。」北信介説道：「他們和我們不是一條道上的人，你再清楚不過了吧？」

「爲什麽不好？」理石忽然問了一句：「好幾次開會他們都想參與不是嗎？」

「對啊，侑和治老厲害了，有他們加入的話我們會變得很强。」銀島也表示贊同，甚至有點興奮。角名皺著眉頭瞪了他一眼，銀島不明所以：明明角名也不討厭雙胞胎啊。

「他們不屬於這個世界。」北信介說：「總有一天要離開的人，這裏的恩怨別讓他們牽扯太多。人數不足的問題，我可以想辦法。烏野聯合了音駒，我們也可以聯合其他人。青城及川以前和我交過手，對彼此印象不錯，打的是烏野的話他應該願意幫忙。」

「操，什麽時候啊？」尾白吃驚地問道：「可是，青城上次被烏野打敗後就集體失蹤了不是嗎？」

「好幾年的事了。」北信介直接腰斬了尾白的疑問。

「叫外人就會欠人情……」銀島不甘心地說：「可感覺侑和治就沒想過離開……對吧，練哥？」

「他們是這麽説過。」大耳說：「還反問我爲什麽要回去。」

「……」北信介沉默了一會兒，說：「赤木，你覺得呢？」

「我沒意見。」赤木聳了聳肩。

「那好吧，我去問問。」北信介説道：「但如果他們不同意的話就算了。」

「北哥！」角名急了：「你知道他們一定會答應的！」

北信介面無表情地說：「那是他們自己的選擇。角名，他們也不是小孩子了，你大可不必事事爲他們考慮。」

「……」

角名本來是凡事都不怎麽在乎的，但對雙胞胎似乎有種特別彆扭的關心。尾白覺得奇怪：「角名，你什麽時候變得那麽心軟了？」

銀島樂道：「終於決定洗心革面了嗎，金牌殺手？」

「滾。」角名沒好氣地說：「我重出江湖的話，第一個結果了你。」

「他們很聰明。」北信介説道：「我相信在這等大事上，他們知道自己在做什麽。」

可想而知，雙胞胎不假思索地答應了。北信介和他們解釋了所有壞事、甚至是死亡發生的可能性，跟他們再三確認加入團夥的決定，但他們態度非常肯定。

「能替北哥做事，我很高興呀。」宮侑說。

「馬屁精。」

「就你話多！不然我自己加入好了，阿治你在家裏受保護就好。」

「想得美，你是怕我幹得比你好。」

「屁勒！你什麽時候贏過我了？」

宮侑和宮治被正式收入小隊，當成秘密成員培養。他們的身份只是被上報，沒有公開，只有中野自己人知道有這對雙胞胎的存在。

秘密成員啊……角名嘆了口氣，隱約察覺到了北哥留下的後手。

稻荷崎給宮侑和宮治請了專業師傅傳授武藝，雙胞胎很快變成了稻荷崎打手中的中流砥柱，成爲最優秀的秘密武器。在遠遠甩開所有人的途中，只有他們依然是彼此最强勁的對手，不斷互相追逐、不斷互相超越。

纏繞在他們之間的是剪不斷的牽絆。

*

「喂，阿治，你説黑白配好，還是金銀配好？」

「誰要跟你配啊，噁心不？」

「説正事呢，別貧！」

「黑白好啊，我去漂白。」

「不行！那我不就沒得染了嗎？」

「那你給我這個選項幹什麽？」

「那金和銀好了，先説了，我要金色。」

「明明就是銀色好看。」

「當然是金色比較帥！」

「你那張傻逼臉配什麽顔色都難看。」

「你再説一遍？！」

「我説金色上去會變成屎的顔色。」

雙胞胎亂鬥一觸即發。

宮侑和宮治從十五過渡到十六嵗的幾個月内忽然抽高，一眨眼竟然比北信介高出了接近半個頭。還去染了頭髮，樣子成熟了不少，看起來年齡比北信介還大。

雖然互毆的時候還是很幼稚就是了。

「真沒想到，我也有今天。」北信介面無表情：「還得仰視你們。」

宮侑嬉皮笑臉地說：「哪裏，我們這不是向你低頭嘛。」

「沒關係，我會看著你的頭頂説話的。」宮治白了哥哥一眼。

「就你話多！」宮侑氣急敗壞：「不就 0.2 毫米嗎，看把你得意的。」

「白癡都是比較矮的。」

「什麽鬼東西！」

北信介臉上浮出了淺淺的笑容。

「我操，北哥笑了。」一旁看熱鬧的角名忽然説道，拿著手機拍視頻的手愣在了半空中。

「角名，你有意見是不？」挑了挑眉，北信介忍不住笑開，露出了好看的門牙。

宮侑忽然魔怔了。

北哥輕輕朝角名的方向一甩頭，銀白的短髮飄起，髮尾像毛筆輕輕點墨；一雙丹鳳眼瓖著兩顆琥珀，星光閃閃，囊括了整個天庭。

他似乎特意坐在了陽光能夠透過玻璃窗照射進來的位置上，身上細小的毛髮被映得反光，溫暖得令人想哭。他渾身都是白玉做的，此時此刻被灑了一身金黃，笑起來的時候，像頑皮的小九尾狐。

宮侑現在覺得銀色好看了。

世界上居然有如此仙氣之人，北哥他好像根本不屬於凡間。

「角名！你拍到了沒有！」宮治的嚷嚷聲在耳邊響起，把宮侑拉回了現實。

北信介聽了，馬上瞪了過去。

「刪了。」

「北哥，可是……」

「刪了。」

……就你話多！角名也瞪了宮治一眼，不情不愿地刪了。

趁著角名和宮治一邊拌嘴一邊商量怎麽偷偷給視頻存個後備的空檔，宮侑居然細細端詳起了北信介全身上下，從脚趾看到頭頂。

北哥是完美的。

宮侑也想要視頻，原本他只要拿出平時像小孩子鬧脾氣一樣的態度就好，但現在的他連吵吵都覺得心虛。

爲什麽呢。

北哥髮質幼，剪得又短又薄，好像把手放上去就能摸出頭骨的形狀。

想捏他的臉頰，想知道他頭髮的味道，想抱抱他，想親——

在宮侑發現之前，他的指尖已經不自覺地碰到了北信介的耳朵，他嚇了一跳，觸電般地縮回了來。

北信介整個人敏感地縮了一下，帶著疑問的眼神，有點嗔怪地看向他。

北哥可愛。宮侑在心底一遍遍地重複道：北哥好可愛。

「耳朵怎麽了嗎？」北信介摸摸自己的耳朵問道。

耳朵可愛。

「喂，你哥那邊是不是有什麽情況啊。」角名用手肘捅了捅宮治。宮治隨著角名的目光看去，北信介正一臉嚴肅地盯著宮侑瞧。

「就剛剛那幾秒内，又闖禍了吧。」只覺得自己的頸關節就像是被螺絲鎖死了一樣，宮治喃喃地説道，陷入了沉思。

*

北信介當晚又失眠了。

稻荷崎的每個兄弟在他眼裏就跟張白紙一樣單純，縱使個個滿手鮮血，但那些眼睛透徹得沒有一點塵埃。眼睛是心靈的窗戶，他們在想什麽，北信介全都看得出來。

更何況是宮侑那赤裸裸的、毫無遮攔的眼神。

是宮治看見食物的眼神。

是好喜歡的眼神。

好喜歡。

好喜歡北哥。

北信介把臉埋在被窩裏笑了，但有點苦。

哪裏配得上人家啊。

放眼稻荷崎，最虛僞的是他自己呀。

不行啊侑……

我……早不是處了……

*

雙胞胎被叫到了内廳。

宮侑一路上緊張得拼命搓手掌：「北哥不會是因爲我碰他耳朵的事要罰我吧，阿治？」

「活該。你沒事亂摸別人幹什麽？」

「什麽叫亂摸？你別太誇張了，我就碰了一下！」

「你就是個變態，還不讓人説了？」

「你才是變態！阿治是超級大變態！」

兩個人一邊吵架一邊推搡地來到了内廳門前，很有默契地同時閉嘴住手。宮侑暗自好笑：這樣鬧了一下反而不那麽害怕了。

「進來吧。」北信介的聲音透過木門傳了出來。

宮治推開了門，只見北信介端端正正地做在案几前，正在倒茶。

「坐。這是一個兄弟給我捎來的好茶，你們也喝。」不等雙胞胎發出疑問，北信介開門見山地說：「我就不和你們拐彎抹角的了。侑，治，我需要一個臥底，加入音駒。」

「任務内容包括但不限於混入音駒、成爲他們的核心成員、收集行動情報、摸清基地地圖，並隨時找機會與角名或赤木聯係。最後出擊搗毀音駒的時候，與我們裏應外合。」北信介神情凝重地説道：「音駒是老團夥了，底下的混子個個油滑奸詐。這個任務無疑非常危險，臥底身份一旦暴露，我遠在稻荷崎也無法第一時間趕去救人。我給你們一個星期考慮，你們商量好後要是不想冒這個險，可以讓我知道。我絕不會逼迫你們去做你們不想做的事。」

「臥底啊……」宮侑問道：「潛伏大概要多久啊？」

「難説。」北信介說：「幾個星期，幾個月，也有可能是兩、三年。」

宮侑失望地說：「只能一個人去嗎？我的意思是，一起去不行嗎？」

北信介說：「不，這樣非常容易令人起疑。」

「我們不去的話，也沒人能去了吧。」宮治看了宮侑一眼，說：「畢竟身份尚未公開的就只有我和阿侑兩個人啊。」

「是這麽説沒錯，但決定權還是在你們手上。」北信介說：「我也不希望你們因爲這樣的原因勉强答應下來，最後任務完成不好的話，誰也擔不起責任。」

「好好考慮，下個星期請把答案告訴我。」

*

（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -


	5. 第五章：自卑狠戾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿治你個大變態！

半夜三更，宮氏兄弟兩個面對面地坐在同一張床上，難得一言不發。

「行了，這樣大眼瞪小眼的也不會有結果，不是有一個星期的考慮時限嘛，不如睡醒了再想。」宮侑打了個哈欠：「我真的要睡覺了，阿治，回你的床上去。」

「加入稻荷崎的時候你是怎麽想的？」宮治忽然問了一個不相關的問題。

「啊？你不知道嗎……大家都對我們那麽好，除了作戰内容不公開以外，根本就把我們當家人看待了啊……白吃白喝半年了我也不好意思繼續做米蟲，能爲北哥效力的話不是挺好的嗎。」

「你居然知道不好意思啊，我以爲『人不要臉天下無敵』是你的人生座右銘。」

「吃屎吧你。」宮侑踢了宮治一脚：「你的臉皮跟五花肉一樣厚。」

「一樣好吃。」宮治舔了舔嘴唇。

「神經病，你是豬嗎，不要跟人家五花肉自相殘殺好嗎？」宮侑說：「你呢阿治，你答應加入稻荷崎純粹是做尼桑的跟屁蟲，對不對？」

「你噁不噁心。」宮治說：「你也就占我便宜的時候會記得自己是大哥，兄、樣。」

「歐豆豆跟我好生疏哦我傷心了。」宮侑笑了起來：「別這樣，你讓我想到小時候，那時你可能真的要這麽叫我。」

「我説阿侑啊。」宮治把頭倚到了墻壁上：「我決定了，我去音駒。」

「打住，開什麽玩笑！我比你厲害，要去也是我去。」宮侑說：「我們考慮的是要麽我去，要麽誰也不去，沒有第三種選擇。」

「喲，你那麽擔心我的嗎？」

「誤會。你太蠢了，我怕你第一天就死在那裏，我還要大老遠的去給你收屍。」

「我才不會死在你前面。」宮治白了他一眼，語調認真了起來：「真沒關係的，反正我覺得自己在這裏也挺礙眼的……」

「你腦子他媽被驢踢了！誰説的？！」宮侑躺不住了，他深深地皺起了眉頭駡道：「人家説你礙眼你就覺得自己礙眼了？我一天天的說你是豬你咋就沒聽進去呢？哪天人家説你是領養的你就不認我這個兄弟了是不是？！」

宮治有點被嚇到了，不知所措地看著宮侑：「……你反應那麽大幹什麽？」

「……説你礙眼不就、不就是在説我礙眼嗎？操。」宮侑說：「和有時候我生自己的氣了就去揍你是一樣的道理。」

「哈？！」

「阿治，腦袋空空不要緊，重要的是別進水。」宮侑惡狠狠地說：「你不清醒了，我告訴你，現在就給我去睡覺，明早醒來你會發現今晚你有多傻逼。」他説著又踢了宮治一脚，這次蹭到了臉上：「滾回你的床上！聼見了沒有。」

「媽的，能別上脚嗎？我看你就是那頭驢！」宮治一巴往宮侑脚背扇了下去。

「你還他媽來勁了！」宮侑見宮治多打了他一下，不甘示弱地跳起來扯住了他的衣領。隨後上演的又是熟悉的雙胞胎亂鬥，而且這一次他們沒有觀衆拉架。

宮侑的拳頭全部被宮治的身子照單全收。沒有理會那些落在自己身上的拳脚，宮治面色猙獰，一心一意地攻擊宮侑，好像只要打到宮侑就好了似的，其他的怎麽樣都沒關係。

宮侑内心再怎麽生氣也不敢真的下狠手去打宮治的要害，但看到宮治一直沒反應他火更大了。他駡駡咧咧地說：「媽的，你是鐵打的啊！」

宮治沒頭沒腦的一個直拳砸下來，宮侑眼前一黑，鼻孔深處頭暖流湧動。

「我操……」

下巴神經密佈，是個能讓人完全失去戰鬥力的部位，但自從跟了北哥練武，打架的時候兩個人都打不到對方的下巴了。宮侑把心一橫，對準後背肋下的位置一個手刀砍了下去，然後一脚把宮治踹下了床。

宮治一下子爬不起來，宮侑順勢把他拽到角落一頓狠揍。宮侑頭低著，鼻血滴滴答答地淋了宮治一臉，他把宮治的雙手死死地夾在了自己膝彎處，宮治掙脫不掉，忽然對著宮侑的手腕張嘴就咬。

「啊啊！你個瘋狗！」宮侑吃痛掙扎，宮治趁機把自己的手拔了出來，牙關卻仍然緊咬不放。犬齒刺進了皮膚，宮治嘴裏鐵鏽的味道蔓延開來，激起了他骨子裏的野性。兩個人扭打好一陣，等到宮治鬆口的時候，宮侑只覺得自己的手就快斷了。

「媽的我操，你今天是什麽問題啊！」宮侑檢查著腕上和自己一模一樣的深深牙印，氣得大駡。

「君子動口不動手……」

「別鷄巴給我扯這些文縐縐的東西！再説了這句話是這個意思嗎？！」宮侑看完牙印，一擡頭又驚見宮治的拳頭飛了過來。

「操！瘋狗治！你有完沒完了！別他媽往臉上貼個衛生巾就以爲自己是個逼！」宮侑一個驢打滾躲過一劫。別説宮侑那像屎一樣的臭脾氣了，宮治這樣不依不饒的就算是菩薩也受不了了。宮侑已經不知道他們究竟是為什麼打架了，但只要還有力氣就是要還手啊，他死也不會讓宮治在總數上多打他一拳，嗯，絕對不會。

宮侑黑著臉站了起來，脖子扭得咔咔作響。他舔了舔腮幫子，居高臨下地說：「死鬼宮治，你真以爲我打不過你，是不是？」宮治挑釁地哼了聲。

然而兩分鐘後又是宮治把宮侑按在地上打。

宮治一拳一拳往宮侑身上招呼，思緒卻都是關於宮侑有多麽優秀。

比他聰明，比他厲害，比他會説話，比他有自信，甚至比他好看。宮侑沒有他的話似乎完全不會被影響，甚至會過的更好。

宮治一直很喜歡擁抱的感覺，但從小養出來的安全感缺失讓他無法對此開口。他表面看著溫和，實際上要比宮侑倔得多。他不能承認，通過和宮侑打架帶來的這種名正言順的肢體接觸居然讓他感到很安心，有時候，甚至會讓他很開心。

宮治討厭每一次内心這小小的躁動，他以它們爲恥。「是哥哥啊」，這種激動，就算是一起生活了那麽多年依然不見退，他真的好討厭。

自從有了宮侑之後他就再也無法適應一個人，宮治討厭這點。

内心戲一大堆，又矯情又敏感又偏激，他也討厭這點。

自尊心超强，同時非常自卑，他更討厭這點。

對於這個世上的一切事物，就連喜歡同一個人也第一時間覺得自己不配和宮侑競爭，下意識地直接棄權！他極端討厭這點！

好喜歡、好喜歡北哥，喜歡他說話的語調，喜歡他的眼神，喜歡他的小身板，喜歡北哥的一切。但宮治連一丁點的感覺都不敢流露，他收斂到極緻的程度，連同胞的宮侑都不曾察覺。

不知道什麽時候宮治打累了，回過神來的時候宮侑依然躺在他身下，但宮侑只是鬆鬆地扣住他的手，看起來扭打已經結束了很久。宮侑好像凝視了他好一段時間，眼裏全是「你他媽到底怎麽了」的煩人眼神。

遍佈全身的打擊傷在氣氛冷卻後這的一刻忽然同時叫囂了起來，頭好痛，臉頰好痛，拳頭好痛，肋骨好痛，後腰更是難以言喻的抽著痛。宮治硬板著一張臉，狠狠回瞪宮侑。

不是，白癡治！爲什麽要瞪人家！現在你應該道歉才對，還有告訴阿侑不解氣的話可以直接打回來……

「我操，這是什麽情況？」宮侑忽然瞳孔猛縮了一下。

宮治順著宮侑的視綫往自己身下看去。

「喂，不是吧，我身上什麽東西是你沒有的啊？居然摸自己的雙胞胎摸到硬，阿治你個大變態！」宮侑像個小女生一樣驚叫起來。

宮治連忙從宮侑身上跳開：「閉嘴！我沒硬！」

「你當我他媽瞎啊？撒這種謊有意義嗎！」

「就算真硬了，也是因爲你太像個娘們了！」

「你説什麽？！」

「而且我剛剛是在揍你，不是在摸你！」

「請問揍我揍到自己勃起有比較正常嗎？！我警告你啊，別對我想入非非，媽的，你做春夢的時候不會夢到我吧？！」

「操，你想得美，要都沒有！」

「我有都不要！」

「你就慢慢做你的春夢吧啊，希望你的北哥摸你他能硬！」

「……哈？」

我操！你他媽是治障的治嗎！宮治大呼不妙。

「你……看出來了啊……」宮侑的聲音低了下去。

「廢話，你明顯得要死。」宮治的嘴趕不上腦袋，説完在内心抱頭大喊：你個治障啊啊啊！

宮侑沒有接話，眼睛不知道在看哪裏。果然就算是像阿侑這樣對世俗常情不管不顧的人，還是會在意的嗎？宮治心道。

「喂。」

「啊，挺、挺好的……」宮侑撓撓頭說：「我還在想呢，該怎麽跟你開口説自己好像喜歡上了同性……看來都多慮了啊。」

「沒事。」

「當然，因爲你是個會對著自己兄弟硬的變態。」

「別鷄巴自戀了好嗎？」宮治咬了咬下唇：「我想著的是角名，角名！行了嗎？」

「騙鬼啊，操，打死我也不相信你們倆有一腿。」宮侑撇撇嘴笑了笑：「説正經的，你會覺得……噁心嗎？老實説就行，我想聼真話。」

宮治想都沒想，大幅搖頭道：「不，北哥好得很。我才懶得説謊話哄你。」

你也好得很。

「你也這麽覺得吧。」宮侑笑了，很開心的樣子：「太好了。」

「嘖嘖嘖，看看你那犯花癡的蠢樣子。」

「欸嘿嘿。」

胯下咯得不大舒服，宮治抓起盥洗用具和衣服藉口要洗澡，怎知一站起來忽然抽筋，又倒了下去。

「咳、咳……操，真他媽疼。」宮治痛苦地捂住自己的腰：「趕明兒我要是尿血了找你算賬。」

「行了，別誇張了，我打的是肋骨也沒那麽用力，再説，要不是你跟隻瘋狗似的罵都不會停我至於嗎？」宮侑想起自己臉上的鼻血，用力擦了擦，說：「操。我不管，你明天陪我去找練哥。」

「嬌氣。流個鼻血而已不需要找練哥吧。」

「我要打狂犬疫苗。」

得，因爲這句話兩個人差點又打起來。

*

宮治今天洗澡特別久。

他面無表情看著地板上的白濁隨著水流被冲進排水洞。

去吧。

這會是我最後一次，對北哥有感覺。

宮治頗有閑情地拉過一張凳子坐在了花灑下，他往手裏按了把洗髮精搓散，直到指縫間溢出泡沫。

我願意成全你，阿侑。

他把合起的手掌弓成葉子的形狀，往雙手之間輕輕吹氣。

告訴我，你想要，我絕對不會跟你爭。

一個大泡泡撐了出來，在一陣掙扎之後飛離他的手。

我這條命是撿回來的，但你不是。

大泡泡在空中飄啊飄的，一滴水落到了宮治的鼻子上，彈出去正好把泡泡刺穿。

什麽呀，原來失戀也不過如此啊。

宮治從浴室裏出來已經是 45 分鐘後的事了。看起來宮侑只把自己草草地收拾了一下，正倒在宮治的床上輕輕打著鼻鼾。

「阿治，你要是敢偷偷跑掉……」宮侑不知是被吵醒了還是睡著，忽然喃喃地說道：「我就衝去音駒……把你抓回來，讓你死也死在稻荷崎……別鷄巴不相信，呵呵，我什麽都幹得出來……」

宮治翻了個白眼，爬上宮侑的床，拉過被子蒙上了頭。

*

「侑會發狂哦，這爛攤子我可替你收拾不了。」

「你裝不知道就好，他不會忤逆北哥的。」

宮治偷跑了。

五天後的半夜三更，宮治騙北信介說宮侑是因爲太擔心了不想來送，所以他一個人出發。在場的還有角名，三張生鏽臉各有所思……好吧，在北信介面前，角名和宮治可能神秘感全無。

「也許有點囉嗦了，可我有些事情還是要再交代你一次。」北信介説道：「之前跟你説的都記住了吧？」

「記住了。」宮治說：「音駒的暗號是斐波那契數列的首七個數，總共六組叩門聲；到了住處先檢查竊聽器和攝像頭；要出門先通知阿侑；留意他們基地的機關密道；除了報告的時候，其餘時間要忘記自己是稻荷崎的；報告的時候，不要提到……」

「好了，記住就好。」北信介說著從角名手裏取來了一部手機：「這手機裏安的是黑尾的 SIM 卡，目前是關機狀態，能不能派上用場你自己看著辦，手機防定位記得隨時開著。」

「是。」

「還有這個，拿著。」北信介將一把自動手槍按在宮治手中：「被逼投降的時候，知道怎麽用吧？」

「是。」感受了一下沉甸甸的手槍，宮治把他塞進了腰間的槍套裏。

「千萬小心。記住，感覺不對勁的話可以到神座避一避，神座内部已經做了大改動，澤村就算溜進去也不會知道那些暗道在哪裏。大耳最近帶了一個貼身小弟，叫小作，小作裕渡，找不到大耳的時候找他也是一樣的。」

「嗯，我知道了，角名已經把他的號碼給我留了。」

「好。角名，你送送治吧。」

宮治對北信介輕輕點了個頭，然後頭也不回地走了。

可能是最後一次看這稻荷崎、最後一次看見北哥了。

角名把宮治送到了神座的後巷，小作出門來見：「治哥走得那麽突然，都沒法爲你餞行呢。」

「操，還餞行，是想通知全世界嗎。」角名沒好氣地說道，小作沒敢接話。

「角名，你嚇唬人家幹什麽？」宮治説：「沒事小作，等這事兒過去了，所有人聚一塊好好吃一頓。」

「以後叫倫就好了哦。」角名說：「你一説角名，所有人都知道你和稻荷崎的有關係。」

「臭美，你那麽有名？」

「是我的家族有名。想當年鼎盛時期，哼，有他白鳥澤什麽事。」

「白鳥澤可是大毒梟，上次烏野打贏他們純屬好運。」

「嗯，我家也是。好了，你該走了，我就送到這裏。」角名說：「別一副生離死別的樣子，又不是再也不見面了，對吧。」

「……嗯，走了，你回去吧。」

「保重哦。」

*

叩、叩、叩叩、叩叩叩、叩叩叩叩叩、叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩。

門的後方傳來了一點動靜，幾秒後，一對綠眼睛出現在門縫裏：「你找誰？」

宮治說：「是木兔光太郎介紹我來的。」

綠眼睛退了回去，對著裏面說：「夜久哥，他來了！」

「門上有貓眼你沒看見啊你開門找死嗎？！」那個叫夜久的人駡了一句。

「啊！對不起！」綠眼睛說：「可我已經開門了！」

「人來了搜身啊白癡，杵著等你的驢腦袋長回來嗎？！」

「什麽意……夜久哥你那麽兇幹什麽啦！」

「快點！」

「兄弟，不好意思，武器拿出來。」綠眼睛重新探出頭來：「然後放在……看見旁邊的桌子了嗎？就是那邊。」

宮治掏出了兩把槍和三把小刀，綠眼睛說：「沒了？」

「沒了。」

「進來吧，例行搜身，等一下會把東西還給你的。」

「你那麽多廢話幹什麽？」夜久又開始罵，綠眼睛急忙一把把宮治拉了進去。宮治這才發現綠眼睛和他的言行不合的身高，他一頭灰髮，五官看著有點像外國人。

一個棕髮棕眼的小孩黑著臉坐在墻邊，讓綠眼睛去把宮治的武器拿進來的同時，把宮治叫了過去：「鞋子、大衣、腰帶、襯衫，你自己脫還是我來？」

「我自己來。」宮治忙道：「褲子脫嗎？」

「我剛説了褲子嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那不就得了。」夜久大概檢查著宮治的隨身物品，他笑了一下，但感覺很危險：「兩部手機？聯絡兩個女朋友啊？」

宮治還來不及回答，綠眼睛就不滿地嚷嚷道：「夜久哥，我就長得安全，人家你就説兩個女朋友！」

「你有人家一半顔值嗎？你個路燈。」

「……是，幸虧夜久哥的身高有我的一半。」

宮治感受到了濃重的殺氣。

「列夫！我要殺了你！」

然後……聽説某個綠眼睛的路燈渾身烏青地在門外凍了整個晚上。

*

（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -


	6. 第六章：殺手組織

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哦呀哦呀哦呀，誰啊？

稻荷崎和音駒都是殺手組織，但傳聞中音駒比稻荷崎更可怕一些，據説他們暗殺過條子。

但現在宮治對這個標準產生了懷疑。

養著那麽逗逼的成員，這真的是道上第一殺手組織嗎？

「海。」夜久把綠眼睛趕出去後，把宮治帶到了裏面，找到了他們的老二哥：「來了，他叫宮治。」

二哥叫海信行，從宮治進來就一刻都不曾放下微笑，看起來是個很好相處的人。

「知道了，夜久，辛苦你了。」

「切，你還是在看住列夫這方面辛苦我吧。」夜久説完便往回走去：「我還要守門，宮治交給你了！」

「小心別把他弄死就行。」海信行笑著説：「那麽，治，我先安排你休息吧？」

「都行。」

「聼木兔說，你是外地人吧？應該還沒找到住處，對吧？」

「是的，還沒有。」

「放輕鬆點別緊張啊，你有所不知，木兔和我們這裏的老大小黑哥是老仇人了，他介紹的人我們會善待的。」海信行說：「小黑哥成天到處跟人結梁子，可能是他什麽興趣之類的。」

宮治只覺得這莫名其妙的邏輯非常熟悉，雖然他仍理解不了。

「你看，我們這裏雖説是有房間的，但大多數成員都不住在基地裏，比如今天要不是小黑哥沒在我也不會過來。客房都是一房一厠所，基地裏什麽都好，就是沒有空間，也不能帶外人，多幾天你就知道了，這裏邊啊跟個迷宮似的，進來容易出去難。音駒是個易守難攻的地方，等會兒天亮我叫人帶你熟悉一下。」海信行說：「啊，我剛要説什麽來着？對了，你想住在基地還是自己外頭租房？沒關係的，我們不會介意。」

宮治說：「我人生地不熟的，還是住在這裏好了。」

「好勒。你在這兒等一下，我去拿鑰匙。」海信行説完，一下就跑沒影了。

迷宮嗎……在之前夜久領著他過來的路上宮治就注意到了，整個地方由磚頭砌成，幾乎都是一模一樣的走道。每塊磚頭之間并沒有什麽特別不一樣的地方，但夜久就這樣對著平平無奇的墻壁手一推，準確無誤地推開了海信行所在的房間。

宮治推了推剛剛夜久打開門的地方，這次居然紋絲不動。他又隨手嘗試推了幾塊其他的磚頭，它們并沒有任何反應。現在他已經有點不記得來時的路了，這真的太糟糕。他忽然覺得答應北哥過來好像有點高估自己了，如果是侑的話一定能輕易勝任的。

他一向比侑膽小多了，尤其是在需要與人打交道的時候。好比一年前被角名帶到稻荷崎的那頭幾個晚上，要不是侑拉著他偷偷出門，別説認識北哥了，就連飯糰也未必吃得到。

不，要不是因爲侑他可能早就死了，哪裏還吃得上什麽飯糰？猶記得小時候，治對飯糰的第一次還是侑帶給他的。自那一天起，他無可救藥地愛上了飯糰，也不知道是純粹因爲好吃，還是因爲那是侑給他的。

侑、侑、侑。宮治狠狠掐了自己一把：要忘記自己是稻荷崎的。

海信行很快回來了，手裏拿著一串鑰匙。看見宮治推墻他問道：「嗯？你這是想去什麽地方？」

「海哥你剛才不是從這兒出來的嗎？」宮治問道：「怎麽，那扇門不見了？」

「你傻啊，我出來就上鎖了啊。」海信行說：「那裏邊都是重型武器，很少會用的，我只是來做定期的保養而已。」

「原來如此。」

「這個地方是地上一層，你的房間在地上三層。」海信行說：「我帶你過去吧？」

宮治點了點頭。海信行帶著他在七拐八彎的迷宮裏游走，偶爾遇到階梯就上樓。

「這裏的路好難認啊。」宮治忍不住説道。

「是呀，這是因爲設計這棟建築的人是個 RPG 解謎游戲發燒友，他已經不在人世了，只有一個關門弟子還在繼續為基地做著改進。他徒弟今天不在這裏，不過這是很少見的，我覺得你應該很快就可以見到他了。他很好認的，頭髮顔色像布丁，黑色漸變成金。」海信行笑道：「但他也是個死宅，並不非常友善。」

宮治拼了命才記下的去自己房間路綫，就在他快到極限的時候，海信行在路中間停下了脚步：「到了。」

前後兩面都是墻。

海信行彈出其中一處磚，磚頭上有鎖孔。宮治把鑰匙插入，身後轟隆一聲，對面的墻壁上憑空出現了一扇門。

「這間房很久沒用了，聲音有點大，過些日子我叫人來上潤滑吧。」海信行說：「這個鎖有點麻煩你別介意，可能過幾年會電子化，畢竟太複雜的鎖用久了也容易壞。」

「我怕是會迷路。」宮治尷尬地說。

「啊，放心，新來的不迷路個十幾二十次都不算正常。」海信行說：「我給你個電話號吧，這個人之後會帶你熟悉一下這裏，迷路的時候找他也靠譜。」

「能知道他叫什麽名字嗎？」宮治一邊問一邊記下電話號。

「灰羽列夫。對了，你剛剛進來時應該有見着他吧？就個子很高長得像外國人的那個。他很好相處的，叫他列夫就行了。」

……靠譜？

*

「傻逼治，我操你媽！」

宮侑天還沒亮就把宮治桌上的東西摔了一遍，嘴裏髒話狂飆，把宮治家祖宗十八代都挖出來操了一遍，就差還沒操他哥了。他氣衝衝地去找北信介，但只是收穫了不要貿貿然給宮治打電話的勸誡。

「第一次聽到有人對著自己親兄弟罵操你媽……」角名明顯還沒睡夠，但被那麽大動靜吵醒，他連回籠覺也睡不着了。

更令宮侑惱火的是，北信介在得知宮侑發火後居然沒有表現得有多麽錯愕。他根本不知道北信介當時究竟有沒有察覺出宮治在騙人，感覺自己被自家老大和弟弟一起背叛了。

宮侑很生氣，後果很嚴重。

*

最後還是宮治去把綠眼……灰羽放進來的。

「謝謝啊，治哥！」灰羽在外頭一夜，依然活力充沛，難怪夜久放心直接把他攆出去不管不顧。

「……哥？」

「害，我在這裏有特殊地位。」灰羽翻了個白眼說：「夜久哥説了，無論是誰、是哪一年加入的音駒，只要年紀比我大我都得叫哥。你來評評理，他是不是在欺負我？」

宮治聳了聳肩，轉移話題道：「海哥說讓你帶我熟悉一下這裏。」

「哈！這可是我的强項。」灰羽說：「就現在吧正好我餓了，咱們吃飯去吧？這裏的食堂東西可好吃了，而且每天不同菜單，這不是早餐時間嗎，今天星期三……我想會有玉子燒，納豆，哦！今天有豆沙麵包耶！」

宮治被説得饞了，二話不説跟著灰羽去了食堂。

「都免費的哦，想拿多少就拿多少，不要客氣。」灰羽首當其衝要了好多食物。

忽然一把人聲粗聲粗氣地在身後響起：「喂，你是豬啊？」

宮治猛地回頭。

但那不是……廢話，當然不是阿侑。

「虎哥早安！」灰羽大聲地說：「你不讓我吃，是不是怕我搶了你的位置？」

「神經病。」被稱爲虎哥的混子長得一臉兇相，染著奇怪的朋克頭，目光落到宮治身上，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

這家夥的品味比阿侑還要糟糕。

「我可是要成爲金牌打手的人。」灰羽自顧自地揚了揚眉道：「王牌打手！」

「列夫，這是誰啊？」

灰羽這才想起自己帶了個新面孔，高高興興地把宮治介紹給了他。

「木兔介紹啊，面子很大嘛。」朋克頭道：「老子叫山本猛虎，是音駒的第一打手，這個團夥中我只服小黑哥一個人，你記住了！」

「欸？你上次不是說徹底服了研磨哥嗎。」灰羽說。

「對，我只服小黑哥和研磨。」

「還有夜久哥，你也輸給他了！」

「對，差點忘了。」猛虎的氣勢沒有先前充盈了。

「你還説過福永……」

「喂，説夠了沒有？你是傻逼嗎！」

説真的，相比全員高冷的稻荷崎，音駒的人好像都是話癆。想到北信介，宮治心中不由得一陣溫暖，緊接著又一陣寒戰。

就這樣遇人就搭話，一搭幾十分鐘説到別人讓他閉嘴滾蛋才肯罷休，這一趟音駒基地之旅宮治整整逛了一天，灰羽把他送回房間的時候，已經接近半夜了。

「怎麽樣，音駒超棒的對吧！」

宮治嗯了一聲。灰羽的口吻就像在説「我們公司很棒吧」一樣，別忘了自己是殺手團夥啊喂！

「明天再一起吧！早上我來找你！」灰羽興奮地說：「治哥真有意思，我太喜歡你了！」

「你是全世界唯一一個説我有趣的人。」宮治白了他一眼。他今天除了必要的打招呼之外幾乎沒有説話，到底哪裏有趣了？

「真的嗎？太好了！」

「……」

灰羽走後，宮治開始在房間範圍内低調檢查，果然有發現。浴室的鏡子後方裝有竊聽器，而書桌的一個螺絲孔中鎖的是攝像頭。宮治打開手機聯網，發現除了「基地 WIFI」之外，還有一個「levareyoua?fuckingjackass」。

哼。

宮治默默抓起手機把網綫切斷，走到了第四層的天臺。

「喲。」

熟悉的聲音在電話的另一頭響起，宮治隔著手機都能聽出那半開的惺忪睡眼。

「倫，是你嗎？」

「那麽快就遇到危險了？你現在在哪？」

「沒有，只是報平安而已。」

「那就好……你很行哦，治？」角名的聲音幽幽傳來：「你跟侑說和我搞上了？」

「怎麽了？」

「發現你偷跑後他發了好大的脾氣，直接殺到我房門口問是不是我在幫你，然後就説早就知道我倆有一腿，又説你重色輕親……反正最後又自己抖出來説是你承認的。」角名那頭有點噪音，好像是塑料袋：「操，跟本沒有的事，他還早知道上了。那傻逼聲音大的……你是沒見着白哥他們看我的眼神，媽的，整得我跟個誘奸犯似的。」

「哈哈，行吧，遲點我跟他瞭解去。」宮治問道：「你在幹嘛？工作？」

「對啊，你以爲你走了我們就清閑了？又不是把整個稻荷崎賭在你身上。這頭大肥豬，他媽的重死了，就他一個人我得搬兩趟。回頭得叫北哥給我……嗯！加班費。」角名咬牙切齒地抱怨道：「殺手真是個體力活，治，好好當你的臥底，別鷄巴當什麽殺手，媽的。」

「操，那你説話這麽大聲沒問題嗎？」宮治盡量不去想什麽叫一個人分兩趟搬。在北信介手下的這些日子，這種暗殺的工作他和宮侑都沒有接過，一般都是尾白，不然就是北信介自己去處理的。宮治不知道角名也幹這個。

「沒事哦，我查過了，接下來十五分鐘内都不會有人來。」

「好吧……怎麽不叫人來給你善後？比如你帶的那個？」

「誰……理石？你是認真的嗎，你要我在處理完屍體之後替他處理嘔吐物嗎？而且他是赤木哥帶的，嬌生慣養，要在我手下的話他要麽早被折磨死了，要麽已經可以獨立工作了。」角名笑道：「你真該過來看看，什麽叫肥頭流油……就這貨賣到人肉市場估計也沒人要。哦操，腸子破了，我要暈倒了你快來救我。」

「去，我才不看。你一秒不吐槽會死啊？」宮治總覺得角名今天髒話特別多。

「老子三百年沒幹這事了，不讓我吐槽的話就真的要吐了。告訴你，這次名單超長的，不然北哥也不會重新把我放出來。」

「……」

「音駒和烏野不是一個檔次的，不能像之前那樣顧及什麽無不無辜的狗屁了。」

「抱歉。」

「操，關你屁事哦。要怪也是怪侑，沒事在基地外頭瞎鷄巴亂晃。」角名今天髒話特別多：「就算這頭豬沒在稻荷崎見過你，遲早也是要解決掉的。他是木兔走私貨的其中一個供應，前些日子木葉他們偷查了他的賬目……説了你也不懂，反正是在中間貪了一筆，然後把貨高價賣給梟穀。」

「感覺我們像在給他們護航一樣。」

「本來就是啊，稻荷崎可是有跟梟穀收保護費的。」角名忽然說：「我操，這啥鷄巴玩意……治，我動作太慢了，有人要上來了我先挂了哦。」

角名的聲音一斷，身後傳來了輕微的呼吸聲，宮治一轉頭驚見布丁頭忽然出現，手機的燈光由下往上，在他臉上映出的影子把宮治嚇得差點靈魂出竅。

是從什麽時候開始站在這裏的？！

這家夥走路就一點聲音都沒有嗎！

「哦呀哦呀哦呀，誰啊？」一個頂著鳥窩頭的男人從黑暗中走了出來，指了指宮治手中的手機。宮治認得他，是音駒的老大黑尾。

「……女朋友。」宮治頭皮發麻，但好在他天生沒什麽表情。

「我操，還有女朋友？也是，你長得確實不錯。」黑尾笑了笑：「玩玩的還是認真的？上過了沒有？」

「呃。」

「都是男人，是玩玩的直説沒事，什麽時候想換我給你介紹幾個。」黑尾無視孤爪鄙視的目光，說：「白天我有事一直沒在，我叫黑尾鐵朗，是音駒的頭兒。歡迎你，今後多多指教。」

「不敢，黑尾哥。」

「叫小黑就行了。」黑尾擺擺手道。

「小黑哥。」

「喂研磨，別玩了，打個招呼唄。」

布丁頭的眼睛從手機屏幕上閃開一秒：「孤爪……研磨。你好。」

「這個是研磨，咱們的狗頭軍師，音駒的腦袋。」黑尾指了指自己的腦袋，說：「你要是想滅了音駒，先殺他就對了。」

「……哈？」

「你個豬頭老大。」孤爪小聲反駁，埋沒在了宮治的驚訝聲中。

「呵呵，我開玩笑的，認真個鷄巴。」黑尾笑了起來，伸手對著宮治的頭髮一通亂揉：「看你那呆萌樣，走在路上說你是個混子我還不信呢。」

黑尾的手掌像貓爪子一樣舒服，但宮治深知爪子裡藏著的指甲隨時可以鋒芒畢露，他站得直挺挺的不敢動，生怕黑尾忽然興起來個九陰白骨爪貫穿自己的頭蓋骨。

「可以和列夫一起玩跳格子。」研磨補了一句，黑尾又笑了。

「行吧，我走了，你早點休息。宮、治。」黑尾說完便頭也不回地走了，走的時候還示意地揮了揮手。黑尾走在前面，跟在他身後的孤爪忽然回頭。

金黃的貓眼倒映著詭異，明明是很亮的顔色，卻像一潭死水。

「我看你老實，給你個忠告。」孤爪用復讀機一樣平平無情的語調説：「你最好不要以爲小黑是個親切隨和的人，他對你印象很不好，以後小心點。」

……？

這有可能是某種興趣嗎？

該死，報個平安把自己給報進火坑裏了。

良久，宮治右手一把拽住了左手，十根手指都是冰的。

*

（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫得好爛啊啊啊不好意思啊


	7. 第七章：狐家有崽初長成

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你要是出事，北哥和治不得殺了我啊。

大耳一邊查賬，一邊問道：「北哥，你相信青城還沒完？」

北信介點了點頭：「只要及川徹一天不死，青城就不會完。」

「你怎麽確定他一定活著？」尾白說：「當晚我們的人也看見了，致命傷。」

「直覺吧，我就是知道。」北信介繼續説道：「青城一點也不弱，真的，是白鳥澤這個地頭蛇當了太多年，勢力早已根深蒂固，前幾年另一個大毒梟又被滅了，白鳥澤在那一片從此沒有了競爭對手……」

「你説黑鷹。」赤木接道。

「對，白鳥澤分裂出來的黑鷹角名。」北信介道：「但是，青城再怎麽不弱都好，它終究不强。白鳥澤那麽多年只是打壓卻沒有拔除青城，純粹是因爲牛島想要及川而已。」

赤木說：「其實我也認爲要是及川帶著青城投奔白鳥澤，牛島一定不會虧待他，他會大有作爲的。」

「但及川的骨氣也是牛島欣賞的一點，這真是太矛盾了。」北信介說：「牛島慧眼看出了及川的厲害之處，他賞識他，那麽多年打打殺殺，捨不得徹底解決他……」

「……而烏野上來就逼死了青城全員。」

「無可否認，烏野混起來的速度之快可謂前無古人，後無來者。但他們這樣一路往上打，基礎并不穩固，得罪的團夥太多終究不會有好下場。」北信介冷冷地說：「他們這一路來主要靠著月島的軍火世家撐腰，現在多了個音駒，但靠著別人的勢力往上的發展是不能長久的。」

「可這不是……對不起，北哥，但你之前説過我們可以找青城……這不是……矛盾了嗎。」大耳說道。

「不，可以説是我們在幫青城。」北信介説道：「知道及川是誰打傷的吧？」

「影山。」赤木點點頭。

「影山曾經是及川的心腹。在及川高中輟學之後，青城給他留了個位置。」北信介淡淡地說：「我不知道影山最後爲什麽加入了烏野，但在及川看來，影山無疑背叛了他。可以想象治一旦暴露，音駒有多恨他，及川就有多恨影山。」

「他想要影山死。」尾白道。

「我們不用去找及川。」北信介淡淡地說：「他要是認為我們可能需要他，就會自己找上門。」

*

一個星期後宮治幾乎和所有該認識的人都打過照面了。

黑尾鐵朗，音駒的老大，全能型打手，任何武器都很上手，人數越少他發揮得越好，和他一對一很容易出事。對孤爪和夜久非常信任，暫時沒有破綻。

孤爪研磨，非常安靜、非常聰明，和北信介一樣善於洞察人心，也很會用人。他是音駒的大腦，基地的機關大多是他一手設計的，但一旦落單他在拳脚上敵不過大多數人。

夜久衛輔，江湖上有個外號「貓鬼」，加入音駒之前是個殺手，現在是音駒真正意義上的首席金牌打手。他脾氣暴躁，神出鬼沒，個頭雖小但卻是音駒最可怕的家夥，頭腦和身手一樣靈活，殺人于無形，要小心他。

灰羽列夫，綠眼睛路燈，友善過頭的單純小番薯，有著迷之自信，但目前還沒發現什麽表現特別好的地方，可能是靠關係進來的，或者是被誰送過來的保護對象。

海信行，音駒的老二，人很有親和力，是音駒内部所有糾紛的主要調解人，有他在的地方基本不容易起矛盾。也是多虧了這個人，小番薯才不至於被貓鬼打死。

山本猛虎，直腸子，明著打的話可能是個對手，但要是來暗的他不是很行。

犬岡走，音駒重點栽培的新人，很有毅力，無論多難的事都能堅持不懈，要在他發展起來之前端了音駒。

芝山優生：新人二號，是團夥中唯一一個可以和灰羽搭檔的强人，很得夜久的喜歡，但夜久説過，對不要命的音駒來説他有點太過在意同伴了。

「……這有用嗎？倫。」宮治説著，往嘴裏塞了一塊蛋糕：「成員、性格，你們不是早就瞭解透徹了嗎。」

「情報這種東西事無巨細哦。」角名仔細地看著宮治畫出的音駒基地草圖，指著地圖一處說：「治，地上一層東面這個房間，是幹什麽用的？」

「那個是貨倉。只有特別重要的貨才會帶會基地裏，比如海洛因，但他們貨一直都不多，比梟穀一次出貨的還少。主要負責這塊的是海，前兩天他們還讓我幫著清點了過山龍，好像是中南半島進口的，也存放在那個倉庫。」

「過山龍？」理石說：「角名哥，那是什麽？」

「穿山甲哦。」

大耳凑過來說：「國内老多有錢人喜歡了。我們進貨價錢壓到一公斤一萬元，端到餐桌上，可以賣到八萬元。」

理石驚訝地說：「那麽好賺，我們怎麽不幹？」

「我們怎麽不幹？」角名別有深意地笑了笑：「理石，別在赤木哥身邊繞了，跟著大耳哥開開眼界去，順便治治你那一見内臟就頭暈的問題。」

「動物内臟我不會暈啦。」理石着急地反駁道。

「咱們神座裏面的三個包間，你得空可以當回服務員進去看看。」大耳說：「那裏的客人吃的都是你想象不到的東西。」

理石不敢問了。

大耳轉而向宮治道：「怎麽樣？小作的手藝不錯吧？這可是神座的招牌甜點。」

「是不錯，但如果我有時間專研的話，肯定做得比他要好。」宮治神氣地回答。

*

做著高難度的指臥撐，慢慢放開小指、無名指，好像還能再放中指……

忽然有人輕輕叩門，宮侑手指一折，差點摔了個狗吃屎。

我操。

北信介一身勁裝出現在門外。

「侑。」北信介說道：「我要去工作了。」

「工作？」宮侑看了看時間，是凌晨十二點。

北信介展示出一張寫著五個名字的便利貼，道：「來幫我好不好？」

宮侑重重地點了點頭。北信介頷首退開，讓他出發前自己準備一下。

宮侑換了身衣服，帶好了配槍踏出房門，只見角名靠著墻懶懶地揮手：「喲，悶壞了吧？一起出去走走。」

「不得空，北哥給我吩咐了工作。」宮侑挑釁地說：「平時怎麽不見你找我？阿治不在你就知道找我了？告訴你。」宮侑用力戳著角名的胸口道：「老子不是，替、代、品。」

「你他媽跟誰説話呢。」角名踢了宮侑一脚，嘲笑道：「別鷄巴裝逼了，小弟，今天的工作你得聽我的。」

「哼。」

「哼個屁，按規矩你該叫我一聲角名哥，稻荷崎幫規二不許以下犯上，知不知道？」

「對啦，我叫你角名哥，阿治叫你『倫~』」宮侑故意搬唇撅嘴加重了語氣：「噁！心！」

北信介正在調整槍套的位置，聽到那聲「倫」，一不小心抖落手槍，幸虧他眼明手快地接住了。

角名挑眉道：「你羡慕嫉妒恨得不要太明顯哦。」

宮侑這才大聲地笑了出來。

「對了，侑，你戴個口罩吧，把長相遮住。」角名説著掏出了一個黑色的口罩。

「爲什麽只有我一個人要蒙面？」

「因爲你特別醜。」

「去你媽的。」

「因爲治現在在音駒。」北信介說道：「雖然機率不高，但萬一遇到其他同行，或者是任務失敗，你不能被認出來。」

角名開車把他們都載到工作地點。路上，北信介説明道，這五個目標是一家人，分別是五十多嵗的夫婦、二十五歲的女兒和十三歲的兒子，還有一個是女主人的弟弟，住在同一個小區。女主人的弟弟被開除之前當了十年兵，比較難對付。

小兒子和父母住在一起，大女兒和舅舅分別住在另外兩個單位，姐姐和舅舅由北信介處理，兩夫婦和兒子交給角名和宮侑。

宮侑想跟北信介一起行動，但殺人可不是閙著玩的，他再任性，這種時候也只能乖乖聽從命令。

下了車後，北信介從另一條路走，宮侑跟著角名閃避著攝像頭前進，他從沒發現過角名走路的速度居然那麽快。他壓低了聲量問道：「北哥一個人對付兩個人，這樣好嗎？」

「又不是一次對兩個人，當然是一個個處理掉啊。」角名說：「而且是我一個打三個好嗎，你不算個人力，今天只是帶你來打打下手，順便適應一下。」

「別小看我。」

「你能動手嗎？再説了，北哥的命令你還是聼一下比較好哦。」角名說：「好了，別説話了，跟我來。」

角名上了樓梯，脚下像飄移似的一層層轉上。「一般上銀島會事先替我們駭入保安系統令攝像頭全部無效，但這次有點來不及。」角名説道：「所以今天不能搭電梯。目標住在十四樓哦，你加油。」

「別小看我！」

角名來到了十四樓，準確無誤地閃到了目標家門前，連開兩槍打掉了門外的攝像頭和門鎖。砰砰槍聲在這寂靜的凌晨時分顯得十分刺耳，就算是聽慣了的宮侑，心跳也忍不住漏了一拍。

「我操，槍聲好大，沒關係嗎？」

「你以爲我是北哥哦？要殺人了還按門鈴。」角名三兩下卸下了門鎖，破門而入：「這個地方看似高級，其實是個黑區，居民聽到這種事情通常都不會多事，但也難保有一兩個腦抽筋的。你説得對，下次我要裝個消音器。」

「其實我會開鎖啊，下次讓我來開就行了。」宮侑忙道，也掏出手槍跟著角名闖進了屋子。

角名半張著嘴，白了他一眼：「你不早説！」話音未落，他一槍開進了黑暗中，一個女人的尖叫聲撞向四壁，又盪了回來。

角名的夜視能力超棒的。

就在這時，隔幾層樓的單位也傳來了一聲槍響。

「北哥也找到——！」宮侑説著，忽然被角名一把拉開，槍響從他耳邊擦過，角名立刻朝著哪個方向回敬兩槍。

「別發呆。」角名冷冷地說：「她丈夫來了，你去解決那個女人。」

「她還沒死？」

「快點！」

宮侑反射性地拔槍，好在眼睛已經適應了黑暗，他看清了女人所在的位置，她的手臂正在流血，眼裏盡是恐懼。宮侑看著她毫無反抗能力的樣子忽然猶豫了。

角名的子彈卻在這個時候搶先射進了女人的頭顱，男主人尖叫起來，朝著角名連開數槍。角名拖著宮侑滾下桌底，子彈打斷了桌腿，也虧得桌子質量是真頂級，正好桌面倒下來擋住了後來幾發子彈。角名換了把槍，看到宮侑正要探頭，他連忙把他拽了下來。

「你他媽出去給人當靶子啊！傻逼！」角名用氣音駡道。

「六發子彈，我數過了！」

「他那是自動手槍至少十發，你瞎啊！」角名把之前那把左輪手槍丟給他：「給我補子彈！待著別動！」

「你們是誰派來的！」男人的聲音從女人那裏傳來：「是神崎那廝嗎？還是白鳥澤？還是……中野……梟穀？」

角名屏息聽著對方的脚步聲，待到那人走近，角名忽然朝天花板開槍。宮侑感覺到緊貼著後背的桌面傳來了子彈的撞擊，角名把槍管伸出，摸著目標的大致方向連按兩下扳機。男人痛吼一聲，他們聼見了焦慮而空洞的扳機聲，角名立刻直起身子，精準地射中了男人的胸口。

角名走了出去，把槍對準在了男人額頭中央。

「你們……究竟是什麽人？」

「你兒子呢。」角名問道。

「你們到底……是誰？」

「角名倫太郎。」角名輕輕勾起了嘴角：「初次見面，永別了。」

「什……稻荷崎？！我……我女兒……」

「沒錯。」角名笑道，補了最後一槍。他的身子晃了晃，倒在了妻子身上。

「……」宮侑小心翼翼地問道：「結束了？」

「不對。」角名說：「那麽大動靜，他兒子怎麽還沒出來？難道我情報有誤？」

「不是十三歲嗎，小孩子不敢出來吧。」

「你別以爲他兒子是個省油的燈，老子是大混子，兒子能是善茬？」角名接過宮侑遞過來的手槍，道：「那個女主人的身手也是了得，我們只是占了個出其不意的便宜而已。」

「……」

「太魯莽了哦，侑，但看在你是第一次的份上我大方地原諒你。」角名微笑道，又嘆了口氣說：「別太單純了，你要是出事，北哥和治不得殺了我啊。」

角名和宮侑把這個單位裏裏外外仔細搜查了一遍，連厨房裏的垃圾桶都看了，就是沒有那個孩子的蹤影。

「不會有人躲在垃圾桶裏吧，空間真的好小。」

角名瞟了宮侑一眼沒有説話。

「話説，我們的目標是什麽人啊？一家子都那麽厲害？」

「早流川。這家人姓白峰，中野家總部讓殺的，早流川所屬的企業是他們生意上的競爭對手。」角名淡淡地解釋道：「他們是音駒的分身，原本是一小撥人偷偷為幾家大企業當保鏢賺取外快，後來脫離了。他們的老大也被視爲了叛徒，後來讓音駒派人給殺了，但團夥沒倒，直到現在。」

「叛徒……」宮侑不由得想起宮治。

但宮侑深知，與他不同，宮治對於殺人從不作毫無意義的猶豫。要是暴露的話，他肯定能殺出一條血路吧，一定可以逃出來的吧。

「之前那聲槍響。」角名忽然眉頭深鎖：「不是北哥的槍，北哥到現在都沒有開過一槍。」

「你説什麽？」

「侑，你在這裏等我順便收拾一下現場，我去救北哥。如果中途那孩子回來了，格殺勿論。要是你解決了一切我還沒回來，你就自行離開，千萬不要來找我們，也不要開車，記住了！」角名説完就甩門而出，連回應的時間都沒有給宮侑。

「……」

「收拾現場啊……」宮侑看著滿地狼藉，外加兩具沉甸甸的屍體，一時半會不知如何是好。四周一片寂靜，他誇張地產生了一種角名其實從未來過的錯覺，這工作節奏真的太他媽快了。

宮侑出門走到電梯旁，將事先準備好的行李箱拉了過來，拖著兩個人好不容易套進了袋子裏。他在行李箱裏找到了布和雙氧水，把血跡全部仔細擦了一遍。北信介傳染的强迫症在這個時候產生了作用，宮侑把案發現場擦得乾乾净净，比來之前還要乾净。

但是，操，那麽多彈孔該怎麽辦？該不會要拿石灰來填吧？桌子呢？怎麽辦？

被悶壞的臉汗珠狂冒，宮侑煩躁地摘掉了口罩，就在這個瞬間門鎖「咔」的一聲響了。

「角……」

一把匕首迎面飛來。

宮侑反射性地向後彎腰，匕首由鼻尖上方飛過，他順勢將雙手撐地，跟著匕首在空中翻了個跟頭，雙腿邁開矮下身子，立刻掏槍指向了匕首飛來的方向。

槍口的另一端是一張同樣震驚的臉，理著小平頭、看起來像初中年紀的男生大吼道：「你是誰？在我家幹什麽？」

宮侑不知如何作答，他意識到自己已經摘掉了口罩，腦袋一片空白。角名「格殺勿論」的命令驟然在耳邊浮現，宮侑知道自己必須殺了眼前這個人。

白峰看到了酷似人形的麻袋、十幾處彈孔，加上擺在地上的清潔用具，忽然明白了。他的臉變得刷白，隨即立刻轉陰。

幾乎就在宮侑打出槍響的那一刻，白峰曲折著路綫殺了過來，在仇恨的驅使下，隨手抓來的一支雨傘變成了强大的武器。他撐開了傘，被有意做成針狀的傘尾朝著宮侑的面門刺來，宮侑伸出空手去擋，手掌被扎了個對穿。

「我操！」宮侑舉槍對著傘中央掃射一通，白峰的脚步停了下來，宮侑低頭看見鮮血滴滴答答地落了一地，白峰站在自己的血泊之中，小腿不住打顫。

雨傘卻在這個時候忽然轉了起來，宮侑大吼一聲，馬上抽出了自己的手。但白峰怎會就此罷休？宮侑眼睜睜地看著傘尾飛速靠近自己的喉嚨，感受著後背貼向墻壁，他無處可逃。

*

（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

**Author's Note:**

> -


End file.
